Going Home
by tc22
Summary: Spinelli goes home after years of being away. There is some bad language.
1. Prologue

_This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy._

_If do not own any of the Recess characters_.

Prologue

She looked out the window watching as the vaguely familiar sites rushed past the taxi window.

The taxi stopped at a traffic light in front of Kelso's. She looked into the window at the booth she and her friends used to occupy when they had hung out after school. She could see a group of kids gathered around eating ice cream, joking around, laughing not a care in the world. The taxi began to move again and she kept her eyes on the kids until the taxi turned the corner.

So much had changed in the last 6 years, sure some things looked familiar but other things were brand new. New buildings stood in once empty lots; the small theater that she and the gang had gone to was still there but had expanded.

Her home which she had once known better than anything had changed but then again so had she.

She turned her face away from the window and looked nervously down at her hands.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, maybe she wasn't ready yet….

"Miss, we're here" The cab driver broke her out of her spell.

Glancing up she looked at the tall building taking a deep breath she paid for the ride and grabbed her suitcase.

"Thank you" she replied as she stepped out of the taxi and stood in front of the hospital.

Walking briskly and with a purpose she moved towards the elevator ignoring the odd looks people were giving her as she rolled her suit case behind her. The elevator opened as she arrived and a boy her age got off looked at her for a moment then continued on. There was something about him that rang a bell in her mind. Light brown curly hair, pale, bad posture…. That thought clicked her mind into place. It was Randall.

She let out a small laugh as elevator doors closed shut ignoring the fact that everyone on the elevator now thought she was nuts. He hadn't recognized her maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Getting off at the appropriate floor she started towards the nurse's desk to ask which room she was suppose to go too.

"Ashley? Is that you?" A male voice that she had come to know very well sounded out behind her.

Turning she grinned at the old man standing before her and hugged him.

"How's she doing" her voice trembles a bit as she asked the question that had been plaguing her since he had called days before.

"I told you she would be fine, you know what a battle axe she is. Something like this isn't going to keep her down. But obviously you need to see for yourself" He reached over and grabbed her bag and walked into one of the many rooms.

"Hank, I though you were getting something to eat" she hears come out of the room and walks slowly into the doorway.

"Why do you have a suitca…..Spinelli….." Spinelli's eyes search over the woman lying in the bed taking in everything as quickly as she could.

Finally Spinelli looks into the older woman eyes and smiles.

"Hi Muriel"


	2. In a blink of an eye

Chapter 1

Spinelli's POV- 6 years earlier

_The day that my life changed was suppose to be one of the best days of my life. It was the last day of grade five and Miss. Finsters rule over us was coming to an end. I had two glorious months of vacation to look forward too which I already had planned….._

"5…4…3…2….1" The class counted down quietly as they watched the second hand creep towards there freedom. With the sound of the bell the students stood up grabbed their bags and rushed for the doors.

"Get back here you little hooligans!" Miss. Finster yelled as she watched her class run to the door.

Laughing the gang and I made it out the door before she could catch us to give us our summer reading lists and made our way to Kelso's to discus our summer plans.

"This is great. I didn't think today was ever going to end" Gus said happily as they reached their destination.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Miss. Finster kept going on and on about nothing. I mean what are we really going to learn on the last day of class" Vince groaned

"Well I don't know, she had brought up some very interesting points. And some of those museums she suggested we go to this summer really did sound stimulating" Gretchen said as she the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Gretch, the whole point of summer is to forget everything they try to cram into your heads in the first place. Summer is the time for T.V., wrestling and hanging out with friends. There is just no time for anything else." I replied to her as I sat at the booth we always went to.

"Aren't you getting anything Spin?" TJ asked as he sat beside me with his ice cream.

"Na, my parents always take me out on the last day of school for a big dinner to celebrate my passing" I grin at them as they nod.

We talked for about an hour before we all started to head home agreeing to meet the next day to hang out.

_It was the last time I saw my friends. That night my parents took me and Joey out for dinner just as I knew they would, Vitto had stayed out with some of his friends refusing to come home when my mom and dad had called. It was on the way home it happened. My father was driving and my mother was talking about going camping this summer. Joey and I were play fighting in the back, when suddenly mom screamed look out. _

_I remember seeing the on coming car, I remember hearing my father swearing, I remember feeling the impact andbeing thrown forward against the seatbelt then smashing against the window, then I remember darkness. _


	3. My nightmare

Chapter 2

Muriel POV

6 years earlier

"Who would be knocking at my door at2 am" I muttered to myself as I threw on a house coat and clumsily made my way to my door. "If this is a prank….." I growled as I swung the door open but trailed off at the sight of two officers standing in my doorway.

"Muriel Finster?" One of the officers asked I nodded slightly. If there was one thing I knew (and I am the first to admit that at 2 am I don't know all that much) that having the police at my door was not a good thing.

"May we come in?" The other officer asks and I move to the side allowing them entrance. My mind is racing through the possibilities. Did the school burn down no that can't be it they would go to Principal Prickly first… Did something happen to my brother… no that can't be it either they would have contacted his wife…. Maybe….

My thoughts are interrupted as I realize one of them is now leading me to the couch.

They ask me to sit and I comply just like one of my students. I notice he's talking and try to focus on what is being said.

"…their car was hit by a drunk driver. I'm sorry to be the one to say this but Robert and Flo Spinelli died instantly there son Joey died on the way to hospital." He pauses as he lets me take in the news that my two closes friends are gone as well as their son. I must be staring stupidly at him because he's started to shift uncomfortably just like my students do when they have more to tell but don't know how to do it.

"Their daughter Ashley was in the car" my stomach drops "She's in critical condition but she's fighting for life" I close my eyes thinking that's my girl fighting until the end. "Your listed as her next of kin"

For the first time since they got there I talk saying one statement that I had hoped I would never have to use. "Yes..yes I'm her godmother."

I look up at the cops who smile sadly down at me. "I don't suppose you know were we could find her other brother Vitto do you?" I shake my head trying to think of anything Flo might have said about her middle child but nothing comes to mind. "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll take you to the hospital." Once again I nod stupidly and quickly get changed grabbing my purse and head out the door with the police.

When we arrive they ask if there is anyone they can call for me I reply with a rather shaky no. One of them pats me one the back and leads me to a waiting room. The other leaves but returns quickly with a doctor.

"Muriel Finster, I'm Ashley's doctor my name is Doctor Thompson. I'm happy to say that at the moment Ashley is stable, she has quiet the bump on her head and is at the moment unconscious but she should pull through." After hearing that I tune out the doctor as she begins to talk medical talk. She's going to be okay keeps running through my mind as I nod every once and awhile letting the doctor think I'm paying attention. She smiles kindly and asks me to follow her into a room. And there she is.

She looks so tiny in the bed. Her face is all black blue. Her leftleg is in a cast. She's hooked up to more machine than I thought would be possible for someone so tiny. A machine monitors her heart another is hooked up to an IV and the worst one is hooked up helping her breath. The little girl I know to be so feisty looks like she went to hell and back. But there is a steady beep from the heart monitor and she is breathing steadily. With each breath I feel a little more steady myself.

I sit by her side and carefully take her right hand into mine once again feeling just how fragile she really is. As I look down at her I can see how much she looks like her mother, my best friend. And I finally let the tears fall for what I have lost but mostly for what the little girl in the bed before me has lost… her family.

I think back to when Flo and I met working in a diner. She was trying to get enough money together to travel and I was working to pay my way through school. We hit it off almost immediately. She was such a dreamer while I was such a realist. The day she met Bob at the diner she had told me she was going to marry him, I had rolled my eyes at her at the time having heard this before but some how found myself as her maid of honor a year later. I was at her side for both Joey and Vitto's birth and although they were special there was just something about little Ashley.

She was two months early and at the time she was given very poor odds. But even at the early of an age she fought to survive. The first time I saw her she was hooked up to a breathing machine and heart monitor like she is now. But unlike the other babies she was struggling to open her eyes. When she finally did that she stole everyone's heart.

She started walking before she could talk. And once she was mobile there was no stopping her. She had such determination that nothing could stop her. And I was her favorite person in the whole world.

When it was time for her to start school I sat her down and explained to her that it would be best for her to pretend that she didn't know me. It broke my heart the day she called me Miss. Finster instead of Aunty Muriel but I knew that it would be best for her. But I still always kept a close eye on her making sure that she never gottoo hurt or got tooover her head.

I snap back to the present when I hear the door behind me open.Lookingbehind me I see Vitto standing in the door way,behind himis oneof the officers who had brought me. Vittostands frozen justoutside the door way staring at his sister. Tears fill his eyes ashe quickly makes his way over to his sister's bed. I stand up and for the first time in years he throws himself into my arms and cries like the little boy he used to be. I hear the door close as the cop leaves us to our grief.


	4. Letting go

_I'm sorry about the last paragraph in chapter 2 being hard to read. Not to sure what happen to it._

Chapter 3

Spinelli POV

6 years earlier 2 weeks after the accident

O my god I let out a little groan as pain shoots through every nerve I have. My head is killing me. I try to think back to who I had my last fight with but nothing comes to mind. O man who was able to do such a number on me.

I open my eyes and quickly close them again when the light is way too bright and causes extreme pain. I let out another groan and slowly become aware of someone beside me.

"I see sleeping beauty is waking up. How are you feeling Ashley?" Ashley! Who the hell does this person think she is! Nobody calls me that… Wait a second… who is she? That's a good question. I don't recognize the voice. Where am I? I can feel myself begin to panic. Ok, deep breaths I have to open my eyes, just a little bit of pain so I can put a face to the voice and maybe just maybe figure out where the hell I am.

I open my eyes and focus quickly on the lady leaning over me and the things around her. Then close them again to shut of the pain. Alrighty then…. Nope still don't have a clue where I am or who this lady is who thinks she can call me Ashley.

I mean calling me Ashley is right earned by my parents only and that's because I can't exactly beat them up for calling me that. My brothers only call me Ashley when there pissed at me or want to get me mad. So who does this lady think she is!

What is that awful beeping sound? G's that thing is going to drive me nuts. Will someone please turn the alarm off I'm up for God's sake. Opening my eyes slightly I look toward the offending sound….. Is that a heart machine… is it hooked up to me! I didn't mean it please don't turn it off.

"Calm down Ashley, your brother and aunt will be back soon I sent them home to get a little sleep. We weren't expecting you to wake up so soon." Her voice is almost calming, and I might relax if someone would tell me what's going on.

Did she say Aunt? I don't have an Aunt. And why didn't she mention my parents? Shouldn't my parents be here?

Deep breath, alright Spinelli what is the last thing you remember. School, it was the last day of school. Okay that's good….um ice cream with the gang…. shoot am I going to be late meeting them… Damn it what time is it? Slow down Spinelli one thing at a time the next thing I remember is going for dinner with the family. No wait not the family Vitto didn't come and is going to be in so much trouble from mom when he gets home…. O no the car.

My eyes shoot open as I sit up quickly ignoring the pain shooting through every bone in my body. I'm in a hospital. I feel the lady trying to push me back into bed but I have to find my mom and dad and Joey.

O god where are they. Please let them be okay.

The door opens and I feel a sense of relief at seeing someone I know but at the same time dread why is she here?

"Miss. Finster?" I croak out feeling like my throat is swollen but the desperateness comes through loud and clear.

"It's going to be okay Spinelli, everything is going to be okay" She walks to my bed and sits down. I look towards the door and see Vitto there standing in the door way like he wants to come in but can't and finally turns around and leaves me alone with Finster.

I look back at her and for the first time in my life am scarred to death. She's crying.

And I know. "There was accident and I am so sorry" I don't hear the rest but I don't need too…. my family is gone. All I have left is Vitto and for some reason he wont come near me. Does he blame me? Was it my fault? Did Joey and I distract Dad? Tears begin to fall down my check and I wish for the darkness that I was in before.

A Month later

"Vitto please don't leave me" I beg my brother as we stand outside Miss. Finster's house at midnight.

"I can't stay here Ash, I just can't" he whispers still not looking me in the eyes. I had been released form the hospital a week earlier into Finsters care. For the whole time I was in the hospital I could count the number of times on one hand that Vitto had come to see me. Finster had surprisingly been there almost the entire time helping me grieve and keeping me company. She brought books and when she saw I wasn't too much of a reader she brought me art supplies and I began to draw like crazy.

But it was Vitto that I had wanted. When I had been released I had thought he would start to spend time with me but instead he had started staying away from the house at all costs. And now here we stood at well past midnight in Finster's front garden.

I had woken to a noise in my room and had been surprised to find Vitto looking down at me. He swore when he saw I was awake and told me to be quiet that he had just come to say goodbye. Then he turned and left, I of course had gotten up and followed with my crutches.

"Ash, go back inside" he said once again impatiently.

"Please Vitto, take me with you" I was once again crying. G's I had done that a lot lately.

"Ashley, listen to me. I can't stay here. I just can't do it. I'm eighteen so can take care of myself but I can't take care of both us. Please try to understand. I just…. I just need to get away for a little bit. I'll be back, I promise" He looks at me and for the first time since the accident he looks me right in the eye and hugs me awkwardly. I cling to him as he tries to back away; praying that if I hold on to him tight enough he won't leave me.

"Ash…… I'll be back…. I… promise. I just need to get things worked out in my head" and with that he breaks out of my death grip. He looks down at me and attempts a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Then he turns around and gets into Joey's old car and without another look he leaves me as well.

I go back up to my room and throw myself into my bed and cry for all that I'm worth knowing that I can't stay here either but not knowing what to do. Why couldn't I have died in the car accident too?

My friends should be back soon from all the camps they went to. I know that Finster contacted their parents and told them about the accident and they all agreed it would be best for my friends not to know about the details until I was better. For a strange reason I think Finster wanted this because she knew I wouldn't want them to see me lying helplessly in hospital hooked up to machines.

It's funny though; even now I don't want to see my friends. I can't help but feel that Ashley Spinelli died that day; I'm not the same person that I was.

The Ashley Spinelli that they knew never cried, she had been able to sleep through the night without nightmares and now I couldn't even make it through a day without crying, and I haven't slept a full night since I had woken up in the hospital.

I feel hollow inside, like the last bit of Ashley Spinelli died the minute Vitto left, so where does that leave me?

I get up and begin to draw.

A Week Latter

This was it! I look at the internet page and feel for the first time joy. This was my new beginning. I get up slowly and go down to the kitchen where Finster is.

"Miss… Muriel" She looks up at me with a weak smile. "I know we haven't really talked about it….." I say looking down at my feet then finally up into her eyes "but I want what Vitto wants" her face falls quickly.

When she had woken up the morning after Vitto left she had flipped her lid. She had called the police to report a missing person only to be told that he wasn't missing if he had left on his own and was legally allowed to be on his own.

"I mean.. I want a new beginning. I know that its running but I can't stay here" Once again she looks like she's going to interrupt so I speed forward.

"I've found a School which specializes in Art and I'd like to attend. I know" I pause for second taking deep breaths "I know that I was left some money after the accident and I'd like to use it to go there" I now look her in the eye. She looks like she wants to object then just as suddenly that look goes away and she nods.

"That's what you really want?" I nod "Then lets see what we need to do to get you enrolled."


	5. The new me

Chapter 4

Spinelli POV

Filling in the years

And so that was what I did. I'll never now what strings Muriel pulled to get me into that school but starting at the beginning of the year I was in.

I no longer went by the name Ashley or Spinelli but instead went by Elli. The only person who ever called me Ashley now was Hank. Muriel tried to call me Elli but when ever she was mad or frustrated with me she slipped and called me Spinelli; which meant she called me Spinelli a lot.

For the next 6 years I became one of the best known artists in my school with several art magazines doing articles about me and my work. I had even had a few of my paintings sell for quite a bit of money and had been offered a few jobs. I had a knack for all types of art including pottery, photography and carving. But I was best known for my paintings and sculptures which I truly loved making.

Every family holiday Muriel and I would go somewhere, few years later Hank began joining us and we became a family. Muriel and Hank had a world wind romance and ended up eloping three years ago in Vegas and I couldn't be any happier for them.

I still heard from Vitto occasionally. In the beginning he sent me several letters every couple of months then slowly those stopped and I would only receive a card every once and awhile on my birthday and Christmas. The cards always came with stamps from different parts of the country.

If I was very lucky he would call. I had only gotten a handful of calls from him and they were normally on the anniversary of the accident. The calls were never that long, he would remain quiet for the most part and I did all the talking, always trying to get him tell me where he was.

For the most part he had disappeared from my life, but I still long for him to come back for me. The hope for him to come get me however is fading; this Christmas had pasted and for the first time Vitto didn't send me a card.

It had been winter break of my grade 11th year and for the first time I wasn't spending it on the road with Muriel and Hank but using my time to get ready for my first exclusive up coming show.

I had been in the studio when Hank called with the bad news; Muriel had had a heart attack. For the second time in my life I felt like my world was falling apart. Even after he had reassured me that she was fineonly needing to be taking it easy for awhile; I couldn't help but want to be home with them.

For the first time since the accident I was home sick and I knew that I was ready to stop running and go home. So I began to make arrangements with my teachers in order to return home and still have my show and be able to participate in the art program the continuing year. I next got a hold of the high school that was closes to Muriel's house and transferred forging her name were I had to, whoever said art had no purpose?

And now I stood in front of Muriel in my home town for the first time in years.

Present time

"Hi Muriel" I say with a grin.

"Spinelli what are you doing here?" She looks at me so confused trying to fit the pieces together. The confusion clears from her face and she turns her head and glares at Hank "I told you not to call her! She's much to busy"

"Muriel you know she had a right to know" Hank says now trying to calm her down since the beep of the heart monitor is going a little faster now. Of course his trying to calm her down doesn't work. When is he going to learn that if she wants to fight then she's going to fight?

Taking pity on Hank I put on an angelic face that I know without doubt pisses her off. "Don't worry Muriel I'm here to take care of you now"

I watch as the glare falls of her face and the confusion returns. "What the hell are you talking about Spinelli?"

"Why just that Muriel, I've come home" With that I walk to the bed and lean down and hug her. "I'm ready to stop running" I whisper into her ear.

She looks deathly pale now…hm I think for the hundredth time that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"What the Hell do you mean! You have that show coming up and you sure as hell aren't throwing away your future to take care of me. I'm fine" I can't help but laugh as she gets louder and louder and the beep on the heart rate monitor gets faster and faster.

"Well I don't know about that, you like awfull. Don't worry I've taken care of everything" with that I turn and leave the room to wait for Hank to give me a ride home.

As I shut the door I hear Muriel scream "Get back her you little hooligan" I can't help but grin. It's good to be home.


	6. Running late

_Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing to read it kind of jumps around from Spinelli thinking about past events to what is going on around her. If it is too confusing please let me know and I'll try to keep this from happening in the future. _

Chapter 5

Spinelli

First day of school 5 am

Damn damn damn. What the hell was I thinking coming back here? This was such a bad idea. I am not ready for this.

My day had started on a positive note. I had woken up an hour ago from one of the many recurring nightmares that had begun soon after the accident. I consider them to be mental scars to go with the lovely physical scars I got that night; they're kind of a souvenir so I can never forget. And who doesn't like waking up that way.

So I did what I always do when the nightmares wake me up, knowing from experience that I was never going to get back to sleep; I got up and went to my studio which now happened to be out in the garage thanks to Hank.

I had decided to work off some of the extra energy by working with clay which I took a perverse joy in with pounding and shaping it. But after looking at the lump of clay for almost 45 minutes and not getting any ideas I decided that it might be better if I took my run a little earlier then usual.

So I quickly washed up and put on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. And off I went.

I had been back for nearly a week and my days basically were the same I would get up, run, spend the morning in my studio and then visit Muriel at the hospital. We were hoping that she would be released soon but the doctors wanted to keep her a little longer to be on the safe side. Not to mention that her doctor happened to be a former student and I believe was looking to extract a bit of revenge.

Muriel had cooled off considerably when I explained to her that I wasn't throwing away my future but had actually wanted to come home for some time. I think she might have even been happy although she would never admit that.

But here I was the first day back to school and my heart was in my throat. My mind was racing over and over whether coming back was the right thing, if I was even ready for this.

I hadn't exactly left on the most positive note. I had given no warning to my friends and hadn't even sent them an explanation of why I had left. To make matters worse I wasn't even all that sure that I really wanted to see them again. Having them think that I was the same Spinelli. I wasn't, and yes people change over the years but I don't think they usually change as much as I have. Mind you I could be worrying for nothing they might take one look at me and hate me for not saying good bye. Or for all I know they all have moved away or go to a different school. Well too late to think of that now.

I hit the pavement not really knowing where to go; just letting my feet take me where ever they wanted. I let my mind wander thinking of different projects I had going. I worried about the amount of work that I still have to do, about when I will find the time.

When I finally began to look around I notice that I am running through my old neighborhood. My pace suddenly slows and I begin to turn around but I can't seem to stop myself from going forward towards my old house.

I hadn't been back since the accident. Muriel had taken care of packing it up and putting things in storage and then finally selling the house. She had tried to get me to come with her after I had gotten home from the hospital, for what the psychiatrist said would begin the healing process but I just couldn't walk back into that house which had once been filled with the loud voices of my family.

I finally came up to the last house on the block and stopped at the driveway. The house looks exactly the same. Everything looks the same from the blue paint on the walls down to my mothers garden. I almost feel like at any moment my family is going to be racing out the door. With Joey laughing as he holds car keys out of Vitto's reach; taunting that he's going to drive. Of Vitto getting madder and madder until I jump on Joey's back and Vitto and I team up on him. I can see dad making a mad dash to his car as he is running late and mom standing in the door way yelling at us that if we don't stop fooling around we're going to be late. It's a scene that our neighbors had witnessed many times in the morning at the Spinelli house.

I can't help but grin when I see that my mom's garden still looks the same. I remember the hours she spent out here. From dawn to dusk on weekends and every other spare moment she could. These flowers were her 'other' babies she had always said, the ones that actually listened to her and did what she told them to. They were her children who never talked back.

I walk over to the nearest group of flowers and bend down to pick a weed when suddenly I feel someone watching me. I stand up straight and look towards the neighbor's house.

Looking towards the house that had once been owned by my best friend I look up into the window of a room that I had known almost as well as my own room and my eyes make contact with a guy about my age observing me. His brown hair is a mess like he just got up and he is currently not wearing a shirt. And if I do say so myself he is rather easy on the eyes. Realizing he's staring at me as much as I'm staring at him I begin to feel a little nervous.

Ripping my gaze from him I look all around me and notice that the sun has fully risen and that there is a lot of commotion around me.

Gs how long have I been standing here? Looking down at my watch I noticed it is ten to eight. Damn it all to hell, I am going to be late.

As I begin to sprint back to Muriel's I can't help but wonder if TJ still lives in the house next door.


	7. Some things never change

Chapter 6

TJ POV

Beep beep beep….. My hand fumbled out from under the covers as I desperately search for the alarm to turn it off. When the annoying beepis finally gone I slowly make myself get out of bed.

"TJ! Time to get up" mom yells from downstairs.

"I'm up" I yell back knowing from experience that she will continue to yell upstairs until I answer.

I walk lazily to the window stretching as I go to see what the weather's like. I glance quickly seeing that it's sunny and I begin to look away when someone catches my eye.

A girl is standing in front of the neighbors' house looking at it with almost a look of longing. Her black hair is thrown up in a ponytail making it impossible to tell how long it is but from what I can see it looks like it goes halfway down her back. She's on the short side at 5 foot 4 and looks almost fragile.

I can't seem to drag my eyes away from her.

I watch as she slowly walks forward, almost as if she's in a trance, she bends down pulling something from the neighbors garden. What the hell was she doing?

As if realizing that she's being watched; she suddenly stands up straight and looks toward my window. We make eye contact and quickly she begins to look around. I see her check her watch. My eyebrows raise when I see her lips move in a swear word which looks utterly ridicules coming from someone who looks like they could be blown over in the wind. Then she turns away and begins to sprint.

"TJ! What are you doing up there? You're going to be late" I turn away from my window at my mothers bellow and quickly begin to get ready.

"I'll be right down" I yell back just in case she thinks I'm still sleeping. I can't help but wonder why that girl looked so familiar.

Later that day at school

"Hey T.J.! Over here" I turn towards a voice that I know very well and head for a group of guys.

"Hey Vince, what's up?" I ask when I finally reach the group through the throng of other students.

He just grins and begins to tell one of his many sport stories to me. No matter how much time went by Vince was always the same. I thought back to a younger Vince telling his other triumphs on the court and I can't help but laugh.

Vince had quit trying to be best in every sport and had finally decided that basketball was his forte. He was the star of the team and there was already talk on what colleges were after him.

Looking around the hallways I see Gretchen walk by. I watch as she walks past our group heading towards her first class. She catches my eye and gives a small nod of acknowledgement before she continues on her way.

God has she changed. The once gawky girl is now one of the prettiest girls in the school. She's still taller than most of the other girls in our school standing at five foot seven and the rest of her had also developed nicely to fit her tall frame. She kept her hair long but pulled half up half down to keep it out of her face. I watch as some of the other guys turn and watch her walk away.

I grin slightly knowing that she doesn't have a clue how guys watch her since she still keeps her head in the books.

I look back at my group of friends that are acting out one of their great games.

Five years ago I had a completely different group of friends. We had all been so different; there had been Mikey who had been the sweet, peaceful big guy, Gus who had been the good guy who followed every rule, Gretchen the smart girl and Vince the jock. My mind wanders back to another spitfire of a girl that had been all of our friend years ago.

God I hadn't thought about the old gang for so long. The year that Spinelli had left our group had slowly fallen apart. At the time I never would have guessed that it was Spinelli that had held our group together. I had always thought that with me being the group leader that it was me who had kept us close.

The year she didn't come back it was like our group dynamic changed. Gretchen began to feel odd being the only girl in our group and had begun to hang out with the different girls in our school starting with swinger girl then upside down girl and finally becoming very good friends with library girl. It was really so gradual that I didn't even notice it happening.

Then slowly Gus and Mikey started to do there own thing during recess as Vince and I played sports. Although we hadn't realized it at the time but it had been Spinelli who had kept us from playing sports every recess which Vince always wanted and trying new things which interested Gus and Mikey. By the time we were leaving for high school we had for the most part stopped hanging out together and high school was the final break.

"Damn would you look at her…" My mind is pulled away from my memories as one of my friends lets out a small whistle.

What had started my trip down memory lane? I hadn't thought of the old crew for years.

Realizing my friends were now staring towards the office I turn and look at the girl that has caught their attention.

To my utter amazement it's the girl from this morning. She's dressed casually in a pair of jeans and t-shirt which make her stand out from the other girls who normally wear very revealing clothing. Her black hair is still thrown up in a messy ponytail making it still impossible to see how long it is, which I find most to my surprise I really want to know. Even without showing off her stomach or wearing extremely tight clothing she's a knock out.

She walks confidently towards the office and pauses slightly to look at the other students that have stopped to look at her. Did I mention that she kind of stands out because of the way she dresses. She glances in my groups' direction then heads into the office without another look.

The students in the hall snap out of their trance and the whispers begin about the new girl. It is highly unusual to get a new student half way through the year in high school so this is big news.

Ding… ding…

And with the warning bell the students begin to file to there next class.


	8. Old faces new names

Chapter 7

Spinelli POV

Damn it! What was I thinking about this morning? I can't believe that I made myself late for my first day of class. It's bad enough that I'm now the new kid, but I had wanted to be here with plenty of time to see the counselor and find my classes before the other kids arrived.

Looking around the office I sigh as I hear the school bell. Looking at the clock another sigh escapes. This sucks….. Why can't the counselor see me now before I'm even later?

Alright I have to calm down it will not help to see the counselor in a bad mood. First impressions are what matter…..

20 minutes later

What the hell is taking so long!

Finally the door opens.

"Ashley Spinelli….." I look up at a rather short teenager dressed in a dress shirt and tie who trailed of in mid sentence as he reads my name off of his clip board and my heart drops. Did I really think that I could keep who I was a secret? Well now I'm officially screwed.

"I go by Elli now Menlow" Gs you would think the kid would stop working in offices by now. Doesn't he have to attended classes like the rest of us?

He looks me over and to my surprise he smiles slightly.

"I go by Eric now, Elli, Mrs. Sherberton can see you now. And don't worry I'll fix the name typo on the attendance sheets." As I stand up I send him a great full look and go towards the door he pointed me to. Right before I go in I pause, turn around and look at Menlow um Eric. "Thanks" I say and then quickly walk into Mrs. Sherbertons office.

10 minutes before lunch

Gs you would think that I was some celebrity by the attention I'm getting today. First Mrs. Sherberton makes a big deal out of my coming here and that if there is anything she can do for me just let her know. Apparently she can't wait for the publicity the school will get with my art show.

Then for my first block which happens to be art, the teacher stops teaching midway through class when I finally make it and begins to just talk to me. Meanwhile all the students are wondering what the hell is wrong with their teacher and who the hell I am.

I've asked for the teachers not to make a big deal about the show I'm going to be doing because I don't want to be distracted. Yeah right I don't want to be even weirder to these peers.

Then walking to class I stick out like a sore thumb because I don't dress like Barbie and have lots makeup on.

In my old school all of the students were more concerned with whatever their main subject was whether it was theater, dance, music or art to be worried about appearances. We had other things to worry about. Most of the time I had walked around with paint in my hair, under my nails, and small spots on my face; but I think that would be little much here.

Then the class I'm in now, Math; which has never been one of my best classes; and the teacher is driving me absolutely nuts. He keeps asking me question after question to see where my math skills are. Why am I putting myself through this? I ask myself for the millionth time.

The class started with an awkward moment when the teacher did attendance and called Ashley S. The class who had been whispering through attendance stopped and looked at me.

You would think that after so many years the name Ashley wouldn't put you in a damn category. Another Ashley was sizing me up seeing if I was Ashley material when I very calmly replied to the teacher that since there were so many Ashley's in my other school I simply went with the nick name Elli.

This caused the teacher to look at me weirdly because where do you get Elli from Ashley S. But it got most of the students to stop giving me glares.

"Well class that's all for today you can pack up early and go for your lunch. Elli if you could stay for just a moment." Mr. Hewber's voice brings me back to the here and now as I see the rest of the class packing up quickly.

I walk to Mr. Hewber's desk dreading what he's going to say. Have I mentioned that math really isn't my subject.

"You wanted to talk to me Mr. Hewber?"

"Ah yes Elli. Your math skills appear to be a little bit behind the class. I was wondering if you would mind me setting you up with a tutor. I have a student who is extremely good at helping other students with their studies." He writes something on a paper and hands it to me "She is very nice, she usually hangs out in the library during lunch if you would like to meet her she might even be able to show you around the school. That paper has her number. But you really do want to talk to her soon or else you might fall even more behind" and with that he looks back down at the papers he's grading and dismisses me.

Well damn I didn't think I had done that bad bsing my way through the class. That's why I like English and the Arts better then math and science, if you don't know something you can usually make it up as you go along.

Walking out of the class I look down at the card in my hand and swear.

What are the bloody chance. I stare down at a name I know far too well; Gretchen Grundler.

Realizing that I've just stopped in the middle of the hallway which just draws more unwanted attention I begin to make my way to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before going to face Gretchen.


	9. Weird conversations

Chapter 8

Gretchen's POV

"Here you go Gretchen" I look up as the librarian sets the "the Great Gatsby" in front of me.

Sighing I reach for the novel that I have to read for English Lit. This is just great, another novel that I have to analyze until the story is lost and all that is left is a bunch of meaningless nonsense.

Why did I take this class again? O right because my parents thought that I should try to be more rounded with my studies so that universities will see me as a well rounded individual. What a bunch of crap.

I understand that a lot of people are applying for universities but why can't we just stick to subjects that we're good at and enjoy doing. I would take math and science in a heart beat where there is always just one correct answer over a class where everything is left to a debate. But I can't have everything I want.

Picking up the book I began to read while looking for any hidden meanings and symbols. How are you supposed to enjoy a story if you always have to look for that crap?

"Excuse me, Gretchen?" Startled from my own thoughts I look up at the girl in front of me. This must be the new girl I kept hearing about today. And I must admit that she is rather pretty with her unruly hair and slightly exotic look. But it's her eyes that catch my attention; unlike most kids her eyes show a depth to them. In the back of my mind bells are ringing that there is something really familiar about her as well.

God it must suck to transfer midyear. I can't even imagine the problems that would lead to with catching up and making friends. For the most part everyone has had their group of friends since grade eight.

I remember Gus telling us how awkward he felt on his first day of school way back in elementary. God the crap Gus was put through for being the new kid was ridiculous. I wonder if it's the same in high school. Gus always said the only thing that kept him from quitting was the gang.

God we had fun. Why couldn't we have stayed young forever with the only worries being what the lunch lady would serve and if Finster would catch us misbehaving. No thoughts of what universities were looking for, no thorough analyzing of books, no Great Gatsby for that instance. All that mattered was the gang.

Where did that come from?

"Hi, um… I just transferred here and am a little behind in math, Mr. Hewber said that you might be able to tutor me" she looks down at me a little nervously. Why is she nervous? O wait I'm staring. Note to self when mind wanders look at ground and not at people.

I'm about to turn her down, I mean I have so much to do it's not even funny. But the memories of the old gang and how happy Gus was for our help is fresh in my mind and I can't seem to say no.

"um sure lets see what you need to do…" I look at her expectantly and catch a look of surprise almost like she was expecting me to say something else.

"O sorry it's Elli" she says as she sits beside me and opens her math book. The cursed Gatsby is pushed out of my mind as I try to see what I can do to help Elli.

Near the end of lunch

It would have been a very successful lunch tutoring session since Elli seemed to understand everything I was saying and comprehending what she was doing wrong but we kept getting interrupted.

I admit that I normally get disturbed once or twice by fellow class mates who need help or just want to talk but it almost seemed liked the whole class decided that today was the day that they needed to talk to me. It was quite obvious however that they were just checking out the new girl.

Elli reacted a lot like I did finding the situation annoying but at the same time almost humorous. Unlike me she did have to grit her teeth for a couple of the denser students who wouldn't take a hint that we were trying to work.

"God I feel like I'm some sort of side show freak out on display" Elli muttered to herself after another student walked away to give her friends any news she had been able to get on the new girl. I grin at her and she grins back and I feel once again that nagging feeling that I really should be recognizing her but how could I possibly know Elli.

"Hey Gretch, who's your friend" I hold back and groan as I look up and see Lawson approach our table.

"Damn" Elli mutters to herself causing me to look at her. She's looking at Lawson with…. Is that disgust? How could she possibly know about Lawson's reputation for drugs and skirt chasing not to mention abuse? Most of the females who just meet him think he is gorgeous and just start to flirt.

Lawson noticing that Elli is looking at him smiles cockily and eyes her up and down. I can almost see him mentally undressing her….eww that is just nasty.

"Hey babe, why don't you let me take you out tonight so I can show you around and you can try to think of some way to repay my generosity"

God he is such a jerk. I hear a snort and look at Elli who has one eyebrow raised. How do people do that?

"So Gretchen before we were so rudely interrupted you were trying to explain this problem" Elli asks looking away from Lawson and back down at the math question.

I feel myself grin at the look of pure shock that runs through Lawsons face. But my grin fades as the shock on Lawson's face turns to rage. Lawson isn't someone that you should upset.

In elementary school he had been a bully but he had had his boundaries, lines that he wouldn't cross. Yes he would cause trouble for me and my friends because he had been jealous of always being second best to Vince. When he had gotten to high school he had had enough and started to take steroids in order to be better then Vince. Slowly those lines that he once wouldn't have crossed began to fade as the drug took control of him. The sad thing was he was still almost always second in everything Vince did.

And now he stood very mad in front of us… shit this isn't good. I look nervously at Elli and practically fall out of my chair when I see her staring him down with a look that is ice cold. I look back at Lawson and my jaw drops open is he backing down?

"Hey Lawson, leave the ladies alone" I hear Vince coming before I see him and I hear a very un-lady like snort beside me. Thank you god for sending help…. Although I'm not to sure if we needed it. But I'm relieved just the same as Lawson leaves.

"Gretch, you okay" I look up at TJ who came up beside Vince and I smile to reassure him that I'm fine. He smiles back at me and then looks down at Elli and frowns slightly. I turn to look at Elli and am once again shocked to see that the girl who was staring down the meanest guy in the school looks down right panicky now with the school jock and Mr popular himself standing before her.

"Vince, TJ, this is Elli" I watch as they both smile and shake her hand….. and she goes from looking panicky to mystified to finally it looks like she's trying hard not to laugh.

What is going on?

The boys look just as puzzled as I feel. Finally she gets control of her emotions and replies with her own nice to meet you but I can still hear the laughter in it.

TJ smiles warmly at her as he takes a seat across from her and Vince leans against a bookshelf. She shifts uncomfortably as they begin to ask the normal questions of where she's from.

"Elli?" Another voice joins the conversation making me jump. I had been so involved in the conversation and how Elli seemed to dodge questions about her past that I hadn't even heard anyone come up behind me.

"Hey Eric what's up?" I look at Elli who now looks relieved at seeing Menlow.

What the hell is going on?

"I just got a call for you and they asked if I could take a message" Menlow says as he hands her a piece of paper. As she scans it Menlow is looking at us curiously.

"Damn it" Elli mutters causing us all to look at her. Shaking her head she turns to Menlow "Thanks for bringing me this" then she turns to me "I think I've got the hang of this new type of formula thanks for giving me a hand" Then she stands up gathers her books grabs a phone out of her bag and pauses giving us all one more look.

"It was great meeting you all" and with that she walks away with Menlow staring at her as if she's crazy.

"Are you two friends Menlow?" TJ asks as he watches her walk away.

"You are kidding right?" Menlow replies looking at TJ then Vince and finally at me waiting for us to say something unknown to the rest of us. His eyebrows raise and he finally shakes his head. "No I wouldn't call us friends more like old acquaintances" he gives us all one more puzzled look and walks away.

After a moment of silence Vince finally says the one thing that is one all of our minds.

"Well… that was weird"


	10. Telephone call

Chapter 9

Spinelli POV

Looking down at the note again that Eric Menlow had passed to me I swear not caring whether or not the other students are looking at me once again as if I were insane.

Student name: Elli

Time taken: 11:45 am

Message: Call Cindy Montgomery ASAP

It's not the kind of note that usually gets people so upset. It doesn't scream out that there's an emergency and that someone is hurt. It doesn't leave you believing that something horrible is about to happen. In all honesty I would have ignored the note if it had been any other name on it other then Cindy Montgomery. But with only those few words the blood in my veins went ice cold.

Back at my old school if Cindy Montgomery wanted to talk to you it was both a cursing and blessing. Students that were called by Cindy ended making it in the Art industry with no exceptions and no questions asked but that was only if they didn't burn out before that happened. She represented the best of the best setting up shows for them and introducing them to the important people; which was all good except that she wasn't used to working with students so she never took into consideration that the students also had school work to do not to mention that most students liked having a life outside of school and art.

Sighing I walked out of the building and towards the empty field; if I was going to make this call I wanted it to be in private. Looking down at my watch I cringed knowing that I was going to miss English class but when Cindy said now she meant now.

"Cindy Montgomery speaking"

"Hi Cindy, this is Elli"

"Elli good you called me back" as if she thought I wouldn't "I just got word that you were putting on a show and I would like for it to be at my gallery. I can arrange it with your old school so you don't have to be too involved"

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be…… "That would be great Cindy"

"Excellent then lets go over some of the details" Then again maybe it would. The bell rang behind me giving the five minute warning. Without another thought I sat down in the grass and began to listen to Cindy's ideas knowing this was going to take awhile.

One hour later

Jeez this cell phone bill was going to be a big one. Hmm I wonder if this is going to be long distance. Cindy hadn't really shut up for the whole time I had been on the phone. She wanted to know this and she had ideas with that. She wanted to see some of the pieces I was working on so she could display them properly.

I had to interrupter her once when one of the school monitor had found me sitting in the grass and had demanded that I go to class. Her face had been priceless when I had asked her if she couldn't see that I was on business call and that I would get back to class as soon as I possibly could, then I turned away from her and continued to listen to Cindy. The monitor had stood there for a moment glaring down at me trying to decide what to do then finally gave up and huffed into the school.

"Does that sound good to you?" Shit what had she been saying

"Sure sounds great" I'm sure whatever it was will be fine.

"Great then you'll send your first work down next week" or maybe not.

Groaning inwardly I forced my voice to be happy and excited.

"As soon as it's finished I'll send it out"

After final pleasantries and a few last details I was able to hang up.

What a day this was shaping out to be. First the art fiasco, then the humiliation in math, to follow up with more math at lunch; happy happy joy joy. To make the day better my tutor was Gretchen, I got hit on by Lawson which is just too disgusting to even register in my brain then Vince and TJ come to the rescue calling me a lady, what a joke.

Jeez I had been freaked out that they would recognize me but not a single person had. Why do I feel so upset that they didn't recognize me? For God's sake I didn't want them to remember me. But……Was I really that easy of a person to forget I hadn't changed in looks all that much. Then to make a bad day worse Cindy had to call. This was going to be one hell of a semester.

Sighing I got up and headed back towards the school for my last class…. Chemistry. O what fun.


	11. My Girls

Chapter 10

Hank's POV

"I'm home!" I hear Ashley yell from downstairs then rustling in the kitchen followed by the slam of the door to the garage then the blaring of music.

Shaking my head at her entrance then exit I move towards the kitchen knowing that although it would be somewhat clean she still would have made enough of a mess that it would no longer meet my standards. That has got to be the worst thing about being a janitor nothing is ever clean enough for you.

After a week of having Ashley here I have learned to stay out of the garage which we had converted into her studio.

Although Ashley is actually a very neat teenager her art space is an absolute disaster zone. Clay dust on the ground with drops of paint all through it, half finished works here and there. After the first time I tried to clean it she blew a fuse, yelling that it was her space and that she had it that way for a reason and begged me not to move anything again. So I now try to stay out of her studio.

Wiping down the counter my eyes fall upon pictures lining the window sill. A couple of the pictures were of Ashley before the accident with her family but most of them were of after the accident.

I studied the picture of Ashley at her school. I had taken the picture myself, it had been Ashley's very first art show and one of her pieces was on display and getting a lot of attention. She had been grinning at the camera with immense joy despite the fact that her teachers had insisted that she wear a dress that was by no means tom boyish. Muriel had had to fight to get her to go and buy a dress and then the fight had been on to actually put it on. But Muriel had understood that first impressions stick and that she would be better accepted if she at least looked sweet.

Smiling I switched my attention to another photo on the ledge of the three of us taken last year. It was one of my favorite pictures of us. We had been at the grand canyon, Ashley had been racing around trying to get as many sketches and pictures that she could for different projects she could do. Muriel had spent most of her time yelling at Ashley to get away from the ledge and for god sake to stay on this side of the ropes. I had spent my time watching my girls. My girls, that's what they had become slowly but surely they had become my family.

I let my mind wander back to the first day of school all those years ago after the accident.

6 years ago

Hanks pov

Where was she? She's never late for the first day. She likes to drill in the plan of attack with the other teachers before the students arrived but there had been no sign of her.

I looked worriedly at my watch wondering if she was even going to be late.

"Come on Muriel, don't do this" I muttered to myself as I once again tried to pick out her yellow pock-a-dot dress with no luck.

"Ms. Finster! Ms. Finster!" I heard Randall yell behind me making me whip around to see Muriel now standing in the middle of the playground. How does that kid do it? It's almost like he's got radar to track her down.

I slowly began to make my way towards Muriel and Randal to hear what was being said.

"Ms. Finster, I over heard TJ and his pals saying that they were going to wait until Spinelli arrived at school before they went to class no matter how long it takes" Randal declared with joy at the news that his fellow class mates were going to be deliberately late for class.

I waited expectantly for the explosion that I knew was to come but instead of an immediate bellow there was silence. I looked up from where I was pretending to do raking and looked at Muriel.

She was looking at Randal with a considering look. She still had a scowl on her face which I had come to love but it was her eyes that no longer reflected the same scowl. They looked almost sad at what Randal had said.

"Where are they Randal?" He looked at her with a shocked face that I felt and pointed over to Old Rusty. She sighed and told him to head to class and made her way over to the small group of close knit friends.

What was going on? Why was she acting so calm?

Once again I made my way towards Muriel and began to pretend to do work so that I could be close enough to over hear her conversation.

"Ms. Finster" I heard Gus gasp in fear and grinned. My girl sure did have a reputation.

"Calm down Gus, you're not going to get in trouble for being late"

"Ms. Finster we don't want to go to class until Spinelli gets here. None of us have seen her all summer and our parents just told us that she was in a car accident I'm….. we're worried about her" my head came up at TJ's words as finally noticed what was wrong with there group. Spunky little Spinelli wasn't present.

"We always go to the first class together so we can try and get seats together" Gretchen added looking towards the front of the school as if she was expecting at any moment to see a familiar girl in army boots, a red dress and an orange toque.

Muriel sighed heavily and began to speak then stopped to clear her throat.

I looked at her suspiciously was she trying not to cry….. my Muriel didn't cry.

The children around her didn't seem to notice how close this battle ax was to breaking down. For the most part they were looking down at their shoes or towards the front of the school for there friend.

"Spinelli's fine, there is no reason to worry about her Detwiler. She's been moved to another school in New York. If you have any questions I'll…" again her voice cracked as TJ and the others were now staring at her in disbelief.

"Spinelli would never leave without telling me!" TJ yelled

"Like I was saying if you have any questions I'll answer them at recess if I can now run along to class before your late" Muriel said as she began to shoe the children towards the building.

My heart broke at the long faces on the children dragging their feet trying to figure out how they could contact their friend. Once they were in the school I looked towards Muriel about to ask some questions of my own but paused.

Muriel's shoulders were hunched and it looked like she was about a minute away from completely breaking down.

"Muriel?" I whispered as I got closer to her she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I made a decision without breaking a stride I took her in my arms and gave her the support that she so desperately needed.

It was after school when I was finally able to get her to tell me what happened and slowly from there are relationship began to shape.

The first time she went to visit Ashley she had come home near tears babbling that the little girl she knew was dead and all that was left was a doll. The next time she went to see her I insisted that I come along and that we actually go do something so we decided to go on a road trip.

We let Ashley decide were we going to turn and where to stop and basically drove her batty with questions like should I turn here, do you want to stop here, does that look like I nice hotel until she finally yelled that she didn't care. It was the first sign of the old Spinelli that we had seen and we decided that if the way to make her behave the same was to drive her crazy then so be it.

When she got depressed we made her mad, when she was sad we made her laugh (which I must say she truly hated) It wasn't until we got to small town on the Atlantic coast that she finally decided to begin to heal. It was one night that there was an extremely bad storm we had thought Ashley was in her room but when I went to get her for dinner we found the room empty. We ran out into the storm and found her sitting on a rock on the beach watching the ocean waves. She was soaking wet but for the first time during the trip looked at peace.

We ushered her inside while Muriel yelled and she looked at Muriel with surprise then a faint smile. It was almost like the storm had released her pain and allowed her to begin to let go.

Two years later I proposed to Muriel and we became a family. I understood both of them so well. They were both such strong women but at the same time they were more fragile then any other female I had ever known.

Present

"Hey Hank? You okay?" I turn to see Ashley looking at me with worry written all over her face. I guess I had been staring at the pictures for quite awhile now.

"Yeah I'm fine" She looked at me a little puzzled then started upstairs to her room.


	12. So sleepy

Chapter 11

Spinelli POV

O my god! My head is pounding. Please let there be Tylenol in here. Searching through my back pack frantically; my hand finally feels the small container and I let out a small groan of joy.

I had woken up last night after an hour of sleeping with an idea for a statue. I had wanted to get just the basics down on paper before I forgot any of them. Unfortunately before I knew it the sun had been rising and I had done several sketches trying to get it exactly right. When I had heard Hank getting up to get ready for work I jumped back in bed and pretended to have fallen asleep with my light on knowing full well that if he caught me awake he would tell Muriel who would have a hissy fit that I needed to get more sleep especially on a school night.

And so here I was now at the beginning of lunch on the second day of school with a headache from hell and needing to get to the library for more math help. I felt like a walking zombie all of my actions were sluggish at best. I was some what of an insomniac and could run on very little sleep but obviously I needed more sleep then I had gotten.

Swallowing the pill I left the bathroom and headed to the library to look for Gretchen.

Unfortunately for me she wasn't there yet. How did I beat her here? I was under the impression this was Grundler's second home. Looking down at my watch I sighed… okay so I had made fairly good time. So if she had to go to the cafeteria to get lunch then she'll probably be here in ten minutes or so.

Alright I'll just try to work out some of these problems on my own……

"Hey Elli, Elli wake up. Your going to be late for class if you don't wake up"

What the hell. Someone was shaking me. Hank and Muriel never shake me……. I open my eyes and see Gretchen leaning over me. She grins down at me.

Okay I'm the first to admit that when I first wake up I am not at my best. I'm a little disoriented, grouchy and well I think you get the picture. My parents used to call me their little bear in the morning. And my brothers, depending if they had a death wish, used to stay as far as they could from me until I was fully awake and functioning properly.

So when I lifted my head of my text book and found Vince, TJ and Gretchen looking down at me with their eyes filled with amusement I can say honestly that I was not amused and also extremely confused.

"What" I snapped but much to my disgust it wasn't very effective since my voice was still groggy. They all grinned at each other then back at me.

"Come on sleeping beauty we have to go to class" TJ said lightly closing my book and reached to put it in my bag, I snatched the book from him and growled a little. This of course made Vince and Gretchen snicker.

I grabbed my bag out his hand and scowled at Gretchen. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I tried Elli, really I did. When I saw you had fallen asleep on your math text book I figured you had come in here to get a little help but when I tried to wake you up you told me to go to hell" Gretchen looks down at me sympathetically but the laughter is still in her eyes.

Damn that sounds vaguely familiar. Turning I look at Vince and TJ.

"What are you guys doing here this doesn't seem like your typical hang out" Vince's grin gets bigger as Gretchen looks at them curiously obviously wanting to know as well. TJ looks lost for words and shoots a glare at Vince.

"I had to do some research, when we came in and saw you and Gretchen we thought we'd join you for a bit. Then we got talking about old times and kind of lost track of time." Vince finally answered to which TJ gave him a look of gratitude? What the?

Before I could reply the warning bell rang. "Shit" I yelped as I jumped out of the chair and slung my bag over my shoulder running out the door. It would so not look good if after skipping English yesterday I was late today.

I got there before the rest of the students. That's one good thing about being small I could weave in and out of the hall way traffic quickly. I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself and apologized for missing yesterday's class making up an excuse. Ah yes the art of BS.

By the time she had given me all the hand outs I had missed the rest of the class had arrived. Turning around I looked for a seat. The front row was filled with the over achievers with their pencils at the ready. The next couple of rows were filled with the people who sat with their cliques chatting amongst themselves. I spotted Lawson and was barely able to suppress a shudder as he leered at me with the look any girl can identify…. He was undressing me with his eyes… Gross, yuck, o god I feel dirty.

Alright can not sit over there. I glanced at the other side of the room and was surprised to see TJ. He grins at me holding up my math text book that he had tried to put away earlier before I had grabbed my bag. He motions to the seat beside him and I begin to move towards it when another kid catches me eye in the back of the room.

He was huge. Not fat so much although he was fairly large in width as well but he was bigger boned more then anything. He had fair skin and blond messy hair. He looked like someone that you wouldn't want to get in a fight with. And by the looks of the seating arrangement people mostly stayed away from him. I began once again to walk to TJ when the giant kid looked up at me.

Mikey! He looked so sad. So alone. Kids had left a space on either side of him and ignored him completely.

No Elli you do not need this right now. You've already taken to many chances that someone will recognize you. You do not need to add Mikey to that list.

Why am I walking towards him. Feet I demand you to stop. I look at him and he gives me such a hopeful look. Hell.

"This seat taken?" he just shakes his head looking at me with a mixture of joy and disbelief.

"Hi I'm Elli"

"Mike" Okay note to self another person who has changed there name even if only slightly.

I grin at him trying to put him at ease. What had happened to the care free poet I had known?

"Hey Elli, you forgot this in the library" I look in front of me and find that TJ has changed desks.

"Thanks, guess I forgot it in my rush to get here"

"Yeah you must have had a lot of extra energy to burn off after your nap"

What was the big deal about taking a nap in school, we all used to do it. Okay so yes we were in kindergarten at the time, big deal. For the most part I think we need the nap time more now then we did then.

The class flew by. I had tried to pay attention but when the teacher begun to babble I tuned her out and began to sketch.

"Alright class I'd like for you to get in groups of three or four for a group project"

The sound level goes up as people begin to work out their groups. Someone calls to TJ who just turned around and to face us.

"How about the three of us?"

"Sounds good to me, Mikey?" I say as I turn to Mikey. His head whips around to look at me with surprise making me realize my mistake.

"Sorry I used to have a friend called that" I stammer.

"Its okay I used to be called that all the time. Yeah the three of us works fine" I grin at him and he gives me a small smile.

"Alright how about we meet tomorrow in the library" I almost groan at this suggestion. Three days in row hanging out in the library. Who'd a thought that one day Ashley Spinelli's hang out would be the library? Art room yes, library no.

But instead of complaining I nod "Sounds like a date" TJ smiles at me then turns back to face the teacher to learn more about the project… did he blush before he turned away?


	13. Back to the routine

_Sorry this chapter is so short and kind of pointless but I wanted to do another Muriel chapter and this is what I got. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. _

_Just to let you know Gus will be making an appearance soon. I haven't had him yet because I thought it would be a little to convenient if they all went to the same school._

Chapter 12

Muriel POV

"Where are you Hank?" Why isn't he here yet? This isn't like him at all. I look out my window into the empty school yard hoping to see any sight of Hanks old pick up butstill nothing.

It was my first day back to school although it was against the doctors' wishes as well as Hanks. I'm fairly sure that Spinelli wasn't too fond of the idea but she didn't comment since I think she understood the need to get everything back to normal.

Spinelli and I were like that. Who ever would have thought that we would understand each others needs so well. But we did.

I had understood perfectly when she had wanted to get away from here after the accident. I hadn't agreed necessarily of her running away but I had understood that she no longer felt like the same person and that it would be best for her to start a new. It had hurt more than I think she ever realized to let her go.

And now even though I had to fight against my doctor and Hank about getting back to my normal routine Spinelli had stood in my corner; silently perhaps because although Hank is an easy going guy you still don't want to get on his bad side.

Staying in bed had made me feel old and incapable of doing anything. I just couldn't imagine spending one more day taking it easy. I am used to chasing little hooligans around and yelling for the hell of it. Taking it easy just goes against the grain. And Spinelli had understood that.

Before Hank had dropped me off this morning he had made me promise not to volunteer to be lunch monitor. He knew that I wanted to; he knew that recess was my favorite time of day. I loved watching what antics the children could get in, I loved playing the ogre, and I loved watching how carefree the children were. And Hank knew all this although if he ever said any of that out loud I would have denied it. I did have a reputation to up hold after all.

I looked back out at the playground were old rusty still stood and could see in my mind all the children I had watched over the years play on that play set. It was always amazing to watch what became of them, what those little hooligans ended up doing with their lives.

When Spinelli's friends had graduated from elementary school I had employed Randall to keep me updated on what they ended up doing. I had always been so sure that that group of friends would stay together.

I knew that when kids went to another school they normally stopped being friends and found other kids that were interested in more of the same things. But I had been so sure that TJ's gang would stick together. They had all been so different but during elementary school they had stuck together like no other kids I had ever seen before or since. But sadly like everyone else they went there own ways.

I guess that was to be expected since they had begun to drift apart slowly during the last couple years of elementary school but it still saddened me that they hadn't kept up there friendship. I don't think they ever released how rare a friendship like there's was. They had all been so different but had complemented each other perfectly.

A familiar beat up old truck rolled into the staff parking lot and honked. What did Hank think he was doing? He never honked. Grabbing my bag I stormed outside to give him a piece of my mind. How dare he honk at me! Reaching the car I look up at Hank and froze. It wasn't Hank looking at me but Spinelli. She grinned cheekily as I stared at her in horror. For that must have been my expression. We had taught Spinelli how to drive on one of our many road trips and the best we could both say about her driving was that she some how always managed to keep us all in one piece.

It had been one of the most difficult things Spinelli had ever learned to do. She hadn't been like most of the other kids her age eager to learn to drive for obvious reasons. After a lot of arguing we finally got her behind the drivers wheel. After several days of being extremely nervous and cautious much to the annoyance of the other drivers around us she slowly began to enjoy it. And as she got more comfortable the worst her driving got.

"Get out of the car I'll drive" Is she shaking her head at me! Why that little brat.

"Sorry can't do that Muriel, you know that you aren't allowed to drive until you get the okay from the doctors" I didn't think it was possible but her grin just got more cheeky.

"But if I let you drive I'm going to have another heart attack" I mumble as I get into the passenger seat. As soon as my seat belt is fastened she takes off and I grab on to the handle in front of me.

"Where's Hank?"

"Hm.. Oh they had an emergency in the girls bathroom. Someone thought it would be funny to purchase lots of lady bugs and release them in all of the girls bathroom" she finishes and begins to laugh as well as swerving slightly into the opposite lane.

When Hank and I had started a serious relationship we had decided that it would be best if one of us left the elementary school and he had wanted to be the one.

"Watch out" I yell as a car comes towards us which she quickly swerves to miss it. How someone passed her on her road test is beyond me. I really must remind myself not to talk to her when she's driving. For all of her talents multitasking is not one of her strong suites.


	14. Just my luck

Chapter 13

Spinelli POV

Why me?

Another sleepless night and back to the library I go. I really can't take much more of this and it's only my third day at this school.

I step into the library and see that once again I'm the first one here. Great just great. Well I guess I'll take my usual table. Now there's something I never thought would happen. I have a usual table in the library. Good God this going to the library must be stopped. Soon I'll be known as library girl…..Hm I wonder whatever happened to her?

"Hey Elli" I look up at Gretchen and smile.

"How goes the math?" She asks as she sits down across from me.

"Not to bad, my uncle has been helping me out. He's somewhat of a math genius"

Her eyes light up with interest causing me to pause. What exactly had I said to get that reaction? Shoot she had that whole little math club with Hank. How could I have forgotten that?

"What does he do?" She sounds a little too excited. Damn how am I going to answer this? Well Gretchen he's a janitor, Oh wait you mean you also knew a brilliant janitor; well you know that it's a prerequisite for the job. Cleaning up after children, wiping down tables and mopping up flooding bathrooms takes a higher degree of intelligence. I highly doubt that she'd fall for that. Think Elli think. Uh oh she's starting to stare at me; I'm taking to long with my answer. How do I get myself into these situations?

"Well, well if it isn't Elli and Gretchen" a voice says from behind me. Thank you God! I turn to greet me savior…… Lawson. What is with my luck?

"I wouldn't have taken you as a library chick Elli" Lawson gives me a sneer that I think he might think is sexy.

"Well I wouldn't have thought that you knew where the library was" I grin as I see the look of surprise go through his eyes as if he was surprised that I hadn't gone all girly because of his 'sexy smile.'

As quickly as the surprise entered his eyes however it disappears and another look enters his eyes as he tries to intimidate me. He leans forward holding on to the back of my chair. Since I'm sitting he towers over me; not that he wouldn't have towered over me if I had been standing. Alas the problems with being short the world towers over you. Of course this also gives you the weapon of surprise since almost everyone over looks you.

If he's looking for fight he's got one. I haven't had a good nights sleep since I got here and I have a hell of a lot of pressure on me at the moment which does not exactly put me in my most peaceful of states.

I turn in my chair so I'm facing him completely. "Do you mind" I use my iciest tone.

A friend who had been in the drama department of my school had showed me the merits of using quieter voice when I was mad at someone and wanted them to leave. It had taken me awhile to understand that being loudest wasn't always the most intimidating. After all I was a Spinelli and when we fought we always got loud. But that was another thing that had died in the accident. I had learned a new way to fight my battles, although a good fist fight would be rather fun at the moment.

Lawson's trying to stare me down and I almost burst out laughing when I see that he now looks confused as well as worried. I keep my gaze steady and as cool as I can. Slowly he backs up and then leaves.

I turn back to Gretchen with a huge grin on my face. God that felt good, mind you it would have felt better to just smash my fist into his face. But O well. You win some you lose some.

I look at Gretchen who is staring at me with a dumb founded expression. The library which was normally quiet was almost deadly silent and the students around us are staring at me as if I'm some amazing new discovery. What was going on? Hadn't they ever seen any one stand up to Lawson before?

"So… what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted" I ask hoping that she'll stop staring at me. Shit! We were talking about Hank. Bad topic Elli, really bad topic. I force a grin on my face as wait and praying that she's forgotten. Then much to my relief she bursts out into laughter.

"O god did you see his face" she manages to say in between her laughter. My grin gets bigger as I begin to chuckle.

Ring Ring

I pick up my phone and as quickly as my good mood came it was gone.

"Hi Cindy"


	15. Once friends

Chapter 14

Gretchen's POV

I can't believe that she just did that. No girl has ever stood up to Lawson since he got the reputation of being a little rough with the female population.

Taking a quick look around I see that everyone else is still in shock and staring at Elli's back which is now to us all as she sits on the window sill looking out talking to God knows who.

She's so strange. She looks like she would break in a wind storm and then she stares down Lawson. She's happy one minute and the next calm, cool and collected on the phone like she's talking business. One minute she's talking to you like she's known you for years and then she clams up like you're a complete stranger.

I just don't understand her.

God she reminds me of Spinelli. I grin as I think of my feisty childhood friend. Now there was a girl who could take care of herself. She might have been small but nobody got in her way.

It had hurt so bad when she just disappeared. Suddenly I was the only girl left in the group which would have been fine in earlier years but we were all growing up and I had no one to talk to about girl stuff…. Not that Spinelli would have been very interested in any of that any ways, but at least she would have understood what I was feeling.

I guess none of us took her leaving with out a word very well. But I think out of us all TJ took it the worst. We were all best friends but TJ and Spinelli were always a little closer then the rest of us, probably because they were neighbors. They were by far the closest in the group. I think TJ liked trying to protect her from others and from herself; which I think was a bit of a hero complex since she was so small he automatically wanted to protect her. And although they had started out being best friends I was fairly sure that by the middle of that last year he had a fairly large crush on our dear friend.

I cried when my parents finally told me what had happened. I couldn't even imagine what Spinelli must have been feeling to lose her family like that. And then to make matters worse her guardians forced her to go to a school away from her friends who would have taken care of her.

"Hi Gretchen" startled I look up and find Mikey standing in front of me.

"Mikey?" I watch as he winces. I'm not sure if it's because I slipped and called him Mikey or if it was because of my tone which I'm sure was a little to surprised. But in my defense it has been a long time since we've actually engaged in conversation.

"Do you mind if I sit. I have group project and it doesn't look like the other are here yet and all the tables are taken" He's looking down at his shoes instead of at me which is why he didn't see me nod stupidly. He looks up at me finally a little hurt and turns to leave making my brain finally click in.

"Yeah sure Mike have a seat. Let me just move some of my books" he looks at me a little uncertain as I quickly move my books and Elli's things out of the way. I give him an encouraging smile and he finally sits down.

I look at him and smile again and he looks at me and then down at the table….. Awkward silence. How in God's name had we come to this point were we couldn't even start a conversation.

"Hey Gretch, Mike" I look up relieved to see that TJ is making his way towards us. He grins and takes a seat.

"Is Elli here yet?" nodding I point to the window were she's still talking on the phone; and looking more and more tired by the moment.

"Oh okay then" he answers looking little disappointed then perks up when Vince walks into the room with a huge grin.

"Where's Elli?" at my gesture he looks over at her and his grin gets bigger which makes TJ frown. "So tell me Gretch did she really do it? Did she really put Lawson in his place?" I watch as TJ looks at Vince in disbelief then turns to Elli and finally to me for the answer. Mike who for this whole time had directed his gaze towards his shoes looks up with a look of utter disbelief.

"Lawson isn't causing her troubles is he?" TJ grumbles. Yup he has still got that hero complex. TJ will always want to help save everyone.

"She couldn't do that she's too sweet" Mike says at the same time TJ was grumbling.

Sweet she practically bit our head off the other day when we tried to wake her!

Looking at all three boys I grin and slowly nod my head. "It was a sight to behold. She had him shaking in his shoes with a couple of words and a stare. It was an amazing thing. He had the same look on his face that he used to get when Spinelli was trying to cream him." This got them all chuckling as they thought back to those recesses so long ago.

"Do you guys remember when…." Mike starts out taking us back to one of our many adventures.

And just like that the years that have separated our friendship disappear. We're laughing and joking like we used to do. The only thing missing right now is Gus and Spinelli. A familiar laugh has me turning around almost expecting to see Spinelli but it's just Elli shaking her head almost like she remembered that story and couldn't believe they had done that. She shakes her head slightly. Then suddenly goes a little pale when she sees me watching her.

"What are you guys talking about? The warning bell just went and we have to get going. Sorry about not being able to work on the project but that was an important call. During English we should arrange another time to get together."

And with that she picks up her bag and walks away leaving us all a little dazed.

"We should all get together more often. This has been a lot of fun" I say as I stuff my books in my bag.

"Gus is coming home next weekend if you want I could get a hold of him and we could all meet at Kelso's for ice cream" Mike pipes in then looks a little startled at how he did just volunteer that.

"You've kept in touch with Gus" Vince says a little shocked then nods his head as he agrees to meet at Kelso's.

"Count me in" I smile at Mike which to my relief he actually smiles back this time. "TJ?"

"Yeah I'll be there" He says and begins to walk away. As he walks by me I hear him mumble "It will almost be like the old day's if only Spin were here"

I look in the direction that Elli had taken of in. Was it possible?


	16. Nightmare or memory

Chapter 15

Spinelli POV

Saturday morning

"_Will, you two keep it quiet back there!"_

"_Oh but dad it is so much fun to get the squirt going" Joey playfully hits me in the arm._

"_Just think our little Ashley is growing up" he snickers as I try to punch him "Soon she's going to be wearing make up, dressing in pink tank tops and mini skirts and flirting with all the guys. Finally acting like a real Ashley" I try to hit him again which he stops with ease. _

"_Just think I'll be big enough to kick your ass"_

"_That's never going to happen Ash, but don't worry me Vitto will have your back. Any boyfriend that you bring home will have to answer to us"_

"_I can take care of myself. And there isn't any boyfriend!"_

_I continue to try and hit Joey and he continues to block my blows with ease. Up front dad is grinning with amusement at our antics and listening to mom who is mad and frantic at the same time._

"_Why isn't he picking up? It's ten o'clock and passed his curfew. What are we going to do with him Bob?"_

_Joey stops fighting with me and looks toward the front seat at mom. "I'll try talking to him mom, maybe I can get through to him"_

_I look at Joey confused, why would he try to get through to Vitto. There was nothing wrong with him he was just acting a little weird lately. Joey begins to look back at me when mom starts to scream. Dads swearing. I feel Joey try to hold me back then I see blood._

I sit up in bed quickly gasping for air. Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. Calm down Elli. I look at the clock and groan when I see that it's only quarter past four in the morning.

I pull myself out of bed knowing full well that no mater how hard I try to go back to sleep it just won't happen. It was a nightmare or memory of the accident that had plagued her for years.

After all this time and knowing the truth I still had trouble believing that it wasn't my fault that my family had died. I still had trouble understanding why I was still alive and they weren't. I still wished at times that I had died in the car. It truly is amazing how quickly your life can change.

Trying to clear my head of the dream I silently walked downstairs and into my studio and began to paint.

Same day Afternoon

Alright girl it's time to get down and dirty. Look at it really look at it and what do you see…… Crap; all I bloody well see is crap.

I stare at the sketch I just drew and swear silently. Why was every drawing I did here turning out so badly? God if I've lost my talent…… damit all too bloody hell!

Throwing the drawing in the garbage I stood up and stretched this just wasn't going well. The morning had gone fairly well but the later it got the worse my drawings became. Not that they were horrible they just weren't up to par with what I knew was expected.

What I need is a break. But what was there to do? I could do home work but break was the operative word not work. I could call one of the many people I had met this week but that also didn't sound all that great.

My mind wander back to my first day back and passing Kelso's and I grinned. Damn ice cream would be great and no where did they make a chocolate sundae like at Kelso's.

With my mind decided I grabbed my bag which had my sketch book and camera in it (I never went any where without it) and headed out the door.

It was a fairly long walk but having been cooped up in my studio for so long I felt the need to stretch out some of my more stiff muscles. By the time that I arrived I was almost drooling at the memory of Kelso's ice cream that I almost walked by Eric Menlow.

"Come on, work please work" I heard someone mutter with the sound of an engine trying to catch. Turning I looked and saw Eric desperately trying to get the car to go. His face was completely red with embarrassment. And who wouldn't be embarrassed driving that old beater that he was driving. He had the hood open and was now leaning over it looking at the engine pretending that he actually knew what he was doing. What is it with guys that they have to look under the hood of a car when they don't actually know anything about cars? I mean do they think that by staring at the engine that it is magically going to fix it self?

Looking once toward Kelso's which Eric was parked in front of I mentally waved goodbye to my sundae. Damn it I had really wanted it too.

"Need some help Eric?" He turned around and looked at me with a little bit of desperation.

"Do you know anything about cars?" I snort at that and push him slightly out of the way so I can get a better look.

Car knowledge was one of those skills that very few people actually possessed. I was one of those lucky few. Unlike most kids whose siblings are only a few years apart my brothers were much older. Joey had been eleven years older then me and Vitto six years older. And like all younger siblings I loved to follow my older brothers around but instead of tromping behind them while they trudge through forests and built forts I had followed my brothers under cars and over engines.

It had been Joey that I had spent the most time around cars with. He had been more patient even having a small stool for me to stand on so I could get a good look at the engine. He had answered all my questions no mater how many times I asked them. His friends had even gotten used to having me around and used to answer questions as well.

Cars had been Joey's thing. His dream had been to open a mechanic shop. And since I had been little I had copied everything he did becoming quite the little mechanic myself.

"Try the key" I ask Eric and listened carefully to the exact sound the care was making. Frowning slightly I reached in and began to exam some of the wires. What the hell? Someone had deliberately messed up the wiring. Who would do that?

I heard someone laughing from a pimped out truck I looked up and sighed. I should have known that it would be Lawson. I looked back at Eric as he blushes again. Ah so he wasn't blushing because of what he drove but because he was being watched to see if he could fix it. I guess it probably didn't help much that he was getting help from a girl.

As quickly as I could I fixed the wiring problem although it did take me longer then it once would have since it had been awhile seen I had tinkered under a hood.

"Okay Eric try that" He once again turns the key and smiles in relief when the engine roars to life.

"Thanks Elli, you don't know how much I appreciate this. I couldn't afford to take it to the shop again." I frown at that comment. What did he mean again? Did Lawson mess with his car a lot?

"Does this happen a lot?" he nods sadly. Good God why did nobody stand up to Lawson?

"I have to get going. Thanks again" I nod as he got back in his car and drove off.

Ignoring Lawson's glare I precede to Kelso's for my Sundae…. Mmmmm chocolate.

After ordering my ice cream I look around me. Young parents with children sit in booths surrounded by elderly couples, young kids sit together eating there ice cream as teenagers hang out talking. O my god that was it. This was perfect.

Grabbing my sketch book from my bag I began to draw what I saw both around me and in my mind. Losing track of the world around me I found myself slip into my art for the first time since I had come home.


	17. Is that Gus?

Chapter 16

Vince POV

"What's taking them so long?" Gretchen asks from across the table. I look over her and shrug not having a clue where Mike and Gus were.

"Do you think they'll actually come? Mike looked a little uncertain after he invited us to get together." She says as she glances out the window looking for any sign of our two missing childhood chums.

"They'll be here Gretch. Mike always kept his word and I'm sure that hasn't changed" TJ tried to reassure her. I try to hide my grin as he says this. God he falls back into being our leader quickly. We're getting together once after years of never doing anything and he is already trying to keep everyone cool, calm, and collected.

With perfect timing I see Mike walk into Kelso with …….. Holy shit is that Gus? The guy standing beside Mike is huge. I'm tall standing at about 6 foot 3 but this guy looked like he would be almost a head taller then me. His hair is in the same hair style that Gus used to keep his in and the glasses are still there. Watching him for a moment I realize that he still does look a lot like he used to but he has grown confidant.

Noticing that they're looking around for us I stand up and wave. Gretchen turns around and gives one of those high pitch squeals girls give when their excited (god I didn't even know Gretch could make that sound) and shoves TJ out of the booth. People look over at her in puzzlement then turn back to their ice cream as she throws herself into Gus's arms.

Gus grins down at her and laughs. "I missed you guys too" He finally says after Gretchen pulls away blushing knowing she just made a fool of herself and sits down again. TJ by now has picked himself off of the floor and smiles at Gus and greets both him and Mike who is grinning and shaking his head at Gretchen.

"Sorry were late, the plane was a little late getting in" Mike says as he takes a seat next to me and Gus pulls up a chair. We all sit there looking at each other not sure what to say or do now. I look over at TJ seeing if he has any ideas how to break this awkward silence but he looks just as uncertain as the rest of us. So much for our fearless leader. Alright Vince it's up to you.

"Damn Griswald, I hate to say it but you're huge. Have they got you playing basketball at your school" I ask trying to think if I heard his name come up with any of the schools around here.

He laughs at my comment but shakes his head "It's funny I was shrimp all through elementary school and the minute I hit high school I started growing. But no matter how tall I get I still can't sink a basket to save my life much to the coach's disappointment." Everyone laughs and the awkward silence is broken. We begin to talk about what were up to now and about things from our past.

"Hey is that Menlow?" Gus asks as he looks out the window. Turning I look and sure enough there's Menlow looking helplessly down into his cars engine and every once in awhile looking toward a truck parked next to him.

"Yeah that's Menlow. And the guy in the black truck over there is Lawson" TJ answers him. I look into the truck and sure enough Lawson's sitting in there with a couple of his friends laughing.

"Poor Menlow. God when is Lawson going to grow up" Gretchen sighs as she looks over at Menlow.

"Anyone know anything about cars?" Mike asks as each one of us shakes our heads except TJ.

"I know a little but probably not enough to help" Gus answers.

I look over at TJ and notice something has caught his attention behind me. Turning around I look out the window and see Elli making her way to Kelso's. She is once again wearing a pair of jeans and a slightly baggy red top. Her hair is tied up in a messy pony tail and there are colorful splotches in it as well. I look back at TJ and see he is now staring at her not paying any attention to what's going on around him. Grinning I shake my head he has got it bad and she isn't even his normal type.

"Hey Earth to TJ. Want to stop staring at Elli and see if we can help Menlow out" He doesn't even glance at me.

"Um….. Vince I don't think we need to help Menlow out" Mike says as he is now staring out the window.

Looking back at Menlow's car I see Elli push him out of the way and him go to the drivers side. I watch in amazement as she leans over the engine and starts messing around not caring that she is getting her clothes and hands greasy. After fifteen minutes of tinkering she stands up and Menlows car fires up. They talk for a moment and as he drives off. I watch still shocked as she glares at Lawson then makes her way inside.

"Wow, who's the girl?" Gus asks as he looks over to where the little spitfire just entered. I stop listening to the conversation and stare at her. God there was something familiar about her. The only girl that I have ever known to have that kind of no regard for her looks was Spinelli.

"Has any one else noticed how much Elli acts like Spinelli" Gretchen asks as she also regards Elli from across the room. Elli who is now seated scans Kelso's and her eyes light up she turns away and reaches for her bag.

"Actually I have" I pipe up looking back at Gretchen and see that TJ is also nodding slowly as is Mike. Gus whips around in his chair and tries to get a better look.

"How so?" he finally asks.

"Well its little things I guess. She stands up to Lawson which is unusual for anyone since he isn't very stable any more. But Elli doesn't have any problem getting him to leave her alone. The strange thing is I think he's almost afraid of her and the only person I have ever seen get that reaction out of him is Spinelli" I answered Gus trying to keep the aw out of my voice.

"The first time I met her she looked at me as if she was expecting me to know her and I noticed she gave both of TJ and Vince the same look. Not to mention that when most girls see Lawson they begin to primp and flirt before they find out he's an ass but Elli swore and looked like she was preparing for battle. Then there's the fact that when we were in the library talking up our old pranks she was laughing along with us like she was remembering them as well" Gretchen piped.

"She sat with me Gus, no hesitation nothing just came right up to me and asked if she could sit. No one does that. Everyone looks at me and thinks that I'm dangerous but she acted as if she new for a fact that there was no way that I would hurt her. She also keeps calling me Mikey" Mike whispers softly getting all of our attention. I stared at him for a moment as I began to feel ashamed.

How could I have treated him like every other student? I knew for a fact that Mike had the soul of a poet and couldn't hurt a fly to save his life. And even though I didn't treat him like a huge freak I also didn't talk to him. God what a lousy friend I turned out to be. I look at Gretchen and TJ and see that they are both looking just as ashamed as me.

TJ looks over towards the booth that Elli is sitting in and finally back at us. "She runs every morning"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gus asks "I don't remember Spinelli really being all that into just plain running?"

"No you don't understand. Every morning she runs to my neighbors house and just stops at the drive way and looks up at the house almost like she's stuck in a trance." TJ continues.

"Okay call me dense but I still not following" I pipe up then look at Gretchen who has gone pale.

"Guys my neighbors house is Spins old house"

Silence follows that statement as we all absorb that little tidbit.

"But it doesn't make sense if it is Spinelli then why wouldn't she be running up to you guys saying that she's back? I mean it's not her fault that she had to leave. And why pretend to be someone your not? It just doesn't make sense" Gus finally says breaking the silence.

"You know what gang I think it's time for operation truth" TJ says after awhile and grins a grin that we all know well it was the grin of the prankster prince.


	18. Baby and me

_Sorry this chapter took so long I'll try to get the next chapter done quicker._

Chapter 17

Ashley A POV

Okay Ashley you can do this.

This is no big deal. Just walk in there and place an order. Ignore everyone else, whatever there saying doesn't matter. It really doesn't. What do they know anyways.

"Icream?" A little voice that I have come to know so well interrupts my thoughts making me realize that I had been standing on the street for quite awhile now trying to talk myself into going into Kelso's.

Who would have thought three years ago that I would have been worried about going somewhere that was constantly packed with people my age. I mean I certainly didn't, I lived to go to the popular places so I could watch what my friends and I use to call the unfortunate people. We'd laugh at what they wore, who they were with and other such nonsense. I defiantly never thought the princess of popularity would fall so hard. But then again things happen… life happens and I won't regret a moment of it.

"Mommy, Icream!" I look down at the little girl who looks so much like me and smile. My baby girl sure got a lot of my traits. From her blond hair, blue eyes as well as her inability to wait.

"Yes baby girl, lets go get your ice cream." I say as I smile down into the blue eyes that stole my heart immediately. Little Sara, who is the reason that I am now one of the biggest topics of discussion and laughter and also the reason I won't let what they say bother me. Who gives a rats ass what they say I have more important things to deal with then them.

With this in mind I quickly cross the street pushing Sara's stroller towards Kelso's.

Opening the door to the diner I awkwardly maneuver the stroller through the doorway ignoring the stares coming my way.

"Here let me help you Ashley" I look up into Kelso's friendly face and smile. When I had been pregnant I had craved ice cream more then anything. He had never looked at me as if I had made the worst mistake of my life nor had he ever treated me badly. Actually he had treated me better then ever always going out of his way to make sure I had what I wanted. We chatted when no one was around and told him some of my fears. He in fact became some what of a grandfather figure to me.

Helping me through the door, I went to the side where I could take Sara out of her stroller.

"Hi Kelo! Mama said I coud hav icream today" Sara said as she grinned at Kelso. Even after Sara was born she stilled loved her ice cream.

"Well aren't you a lucky little girl Sara." Kelso said as he tickled her making her shriek with laughter. Sara's shriek drew a little too much attention for my liking but it also brought out Debbie, Kelso's wife. Upon seeing Sara she grinned and made her way to her side.

"Hello Ashley" she said as she finally reached us before turning her attention to Sara.

It was one of Sara's gifts. She was so cute and sweet that almost every adult fell in love with her. And she of course lapped up the attention, smiling sweetly and doing whatever she could to make them love her more.

Kelso finally looked up at me and grinned. "She's a piece of work you know that. Debbie just wants to take her into the back and play with her for a bit. Is that okay?" He asks even as Debbie starts walking away with Sara. I nod as I laugh, every time I came in here Debbie always ran of with Sara to play with her.

Looking around the diner I freeze as I see my old friends sitting in a booth glancing over at me slightly then whispering and laughing. I quickly begin to look for a table, my eyes falling slightly over other people that I once new, I freeze again when I see TJ and the old gang…… Is that Gus? Well damn. If the little guy didn't grow up to be extremely hot. I didn't even know that they all kept in touch.

My heart gives a little pang wishing that I had friends like that but I ignore it and continue to look for somewhere to sit. Unfortunately all the seats are taken so my choices are slim. I can A) go sit with my old friends and let them pretend to be my best friends as they influences on my daughter badly. B) I can go into the back room because I know I'm allowed but there isn't really any where to sit. C) I can go ask TJ and his friends if I can sit with them cause I'm sure they would let me. Or D) I can go up to a complete stranger and ask if I can sit with them.

Wonderful choices really, I look towards TJ and see that they really don't have room for me let alone Sara so that one's out. The Ashley's just get on my nerves so no way in hell am I sitting with those back stabbers, plus I don't want them to rub of on Sara. So lets see if there is anyone here I can sit with. Looking now for someone sitting on there own my eyes fall on a girl near the back of the diner who looks like she's doing homework.

Well here goes anything. Making my way towards her I ignore once again the looks I'm getting and continue to the booth she's in.

"Excuse me do you mind if I join you" I ask as I look down at the girl. After a moment of no response I try again but am once again greeted with silence.

Screw it if she wants to be rude I'll be rude to. With my mind made up I slip down into the seat across from her. After a moment of silence I look over to the papers on the table. To my surprise I see that she's drawing the diner and it's actually very good.

She looks up from the picture and jumps back with wide eyes when she sees me sitting across from her.

"Sorry every where else was taken. I asked if I could sit….."

She laughs then while holding a hand over her heart. "No big deal. Muriel is always telling me that when I'm drawing I go into another world. Any ways I'm Elli" She says as she throws her hand out toward me.

I grin at her warm smile "Ashley" I say as I shake her hand.

"A, Ashley A" She says as her eyes go wide. What the hell. How does she know me? God damn it are people starting to tell new students who I am.

Seeing me scowl she looks a little puzzled just as I'm about to get up and collect Sara, Debbie arrives handing me Sara with Kelso right behind her holding two bowls of ice cream.

I look over at Elli and see her eyes go wide again as she looks from Sara to me and back to Sara.

"Is she yours?" She asks with a slight bafflement to her voice. I nod slightly no meeting her eyes. I can feel the tears coming. Damn it I hate it when this happens why can't everyone leave me and Sara alone.

"I take it since you aren't sitting with the other Ashley's your no longer friends with them." I look up in surprise seeing her look over at the table of Ashley's then back at me. She studies me for a moment then smiles softly and looks down at Sara.

"Hi, I'm Ashley S. what's your name?" She asks Sara as she keeps one eye on Sara and the other on me. My mouth drops open as I look at the girl across from me.

"Spinelli?" I gasp as she laughs slightly.

"I really do go by Elli now just so you know." I'm still gaping at her as she says that. How could this be Spinelli? She just kind of disappeared in elementary school. And why wouldn't she be sitting with her old gang?

"What are doing here?" I ask absolutely mystified by the sight of her in front of me. She smiles slightly before shaking her head.

"Well…. My guardian had a heart attack a month ago and I came home because I figured it was time" She laughs slightly "You know nobody has recognized me. The only person who knows who I am is Eric Menlow, and the only reason he figured it out was because the boy is still working in the damn office" she finishes with a snort. I stare at her for a moment then begin to laugh.

"So why tell me?"

Looking at me, and then at Sara and over to the Ashley's she smiles slightly but it doesn't really reach her eyes.

"I thought that you would understand the need to make a new you." She says finally while she shrugs her shoulders. Looking down at Sara who is now absolutely covered in chocolate ice cream I grin, she's right I do understand.

Sara makes a grab for her spoon again but some how ends up flinging the ice cream on the spoon at Elli. Much to my horror and amusement it gets her right in the face causing her to jump slightly and look down at Sara in surprise who is now giggling.

"O so you think its funny, well try this" Elli says as she takes her own spoon and balances it on her nose the way we used to in elementary school causing Sara to shriek again with laughter. I smile knowing that if Sara had done that to one of my old friends they would have been pissed. Reaching over to Sara with a napkin I begin to clean her face while dipping the end of the napkin into my water cup to help with the scrubbing.

Removing the spoon from her nose still smiling at me she shakes her head. "Life sure does take you to places you never dreamed of going doesn't it." I look up at her from cleaning my sticky daughter and grin at her. Yes, yes it does. Who would have thought that I would one day be making friends with Ashley Spinelli my one time enemy on the playground but I guess stranger things have happened.


	19. A friend in trouble

_I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I have had it written for a while now but I don't really like it so I kept trying to come up with something better unfortunately nothing came. I wanted to try and explain why Mikey has changed so much and how he stayed in touch with Gus because it isn't all that normal. _

_I will try to get the next chapter out faster and make it more interesting. _

_This story will be coming to an end very soon….. I think._

Chapter 18

Gus POV

"So what do you think?" Mike asks after we arrive back to his house.

"What about this Elli being Spinelli? I think there is a good possibility that it is her; I mean even the name is ridiculously close. But it doesn't really make sense why she wouldn't run right up to you guys and say hi. I mean being the new person in a school can be really difficult so why not use old connections to help with the transition?" Looking over at Mike I see that he is staring out the window lost in thought.

"Mike? You okay?" I ask after a few minutes of his silence.

"Yeah….. It's just kind of strange seeing the old crew together. I mean we haven't all gotten together forever. It was….. It was just …… Kind of nice... You know?" He says quietly. Before I can agree with him he stands up and mumbles a good night.

Taking his spot by the window in the guest room of his house I sigh. Yeah Mike, it was nice to see everyone together.

God I had been shocked when Mike had come to pick me up from the airport to take me Kelso's to see the old gang. We very rarely talked about old times any more because they tended to upset Mike.

I still remember how upset he was when he found out Spinelli wasn't coming back. I don't know what would have happened if she had stayed but I have feeling that the last couple years would have been a lot different.

When she left we all broke into smaller groups. I thought at the time that it was probably the most difficult for Gretchen because she ended being by herself trying to make friends with the other girls in our class. TJ and Vince still had each other to hang out with and Mike and I still hung out.

Maybe I should have pushed Mike a little harder for us to make more friends with the other kids in our class but I think he was too afraid to lose another friend.

When dad got transferred again I was almost excited to go. Not that Mike wasn't great, he was, but I had been hoping to meet a new group of people like I had when I had entered Third Street Elementary. I of course did make a lot of new friends and I assumed that Mike was also making new friends at his new high school.

Either I would call him or he would call me every couple days to catch up but slowly I started to not call as much. I had other things to do. The phone calls that I did have with him were always so depressing in a way. I guess I really should have picked up on it; but I mean who really pays attention to stuff like that at our age.

It still pisses me off and scares me to death thinking about the call I received from Mike's mom at three in the morning. She was crying not making any sense what so ever. Every once in awhile she would cry out Mikes name and then the crying would begin again. By the time she had calmed down enough she had asked me desperately to come back there for Mike. When I had asked what had happened I had been down right shocked to hear that Mike had attempted suicide. He had actually gone and slit his wrists. Luckily he had cut anything too badly.

Needless to say dad had me on the next flight out. I remember rushing to the hospital wondering what the hell he had been thinking. When I had arrived there I had expected to see some of Mike's friends there; instead it was just his parents. They were in tears saying that he wouldn't talk to them and they didn't know any of his friends other then me. That's when I had tried to think of any of the names that he might have mentioned over the phone but came up with a blank. God I don't think I have ever felt so guilty in my life. My best friends life had been falling apart I hadn't even noticed.

Walking into his room to talk with him was probably the most awkward thing I've ever done. I stood there looking down at him as he looked out the window refusing to look at me. At that moment I had wished so hard for the gang. I could almost hear TJ asking Mike what happened, see Gretchen giving him a hug as she cried, feel Vince standing in the corner giving moral support and then of course the person who would probably have done the most good Spinelli; she would have beaten the shit out of him for doing something like that and scaring her. Mike and Spinelli had had a weird type of bond. They understood each other better then anyone else in the group had understood them. I think it was probably because they both were rather out casts from what society considered normal.

But they weren't there to help me so I had sat in the chair next to his bed and had waited until he was ready to talk. After an hour of sitting in silence he had finally broken down and cried about how everyone at school treated him like a monster. How even the older kids were afraid of him. Teachers for the most part ignored him thinking that he was a dumb oaf. How he had tried to get into the drama club, the choir and poetry club but was turned away from them all.

I had sat there not knowing what to do or to say. I had had no idea of the problems that my best friend was going through and was beside myself.

After this incident I began to call Mike almost every other day and tried to make to trips out a month if possible.

But I was only one person and I knew that Mike needed more then me. What he really needed was the old group.

For the first time in years I felt rather light hearted. If this Elli was our Spinelli then perhaps the old gang would reconcile. And even if she wasn't hopefully TJ's plan would help bring us all closer. Then Mike would no longer be alone and would have someone to watch his back.

Grinning I thought back to TJ's plan. Surprisingly it wasn't all that thought out like our older plans. Even with all of us throwing our ideas out it was a rather simple plan.

It would start off with inviting Elli over to TJ's house to work on their project. They had decided to place a couple of pictures of the gang sporadically around the room to see how she would react. From there we hadn't gotten any really good ideas so had decided to play it by ear.


	20. One Shock after another

Chapter 19

Muriel POV

"Elli is that you?" I called out at the sound of the door opening.

"Yeah" I hear her call back almost hesitantly, "I um brought a friend alright" she calls again and her voice almost sounds like she's pleading with me about something.

Well I must say the tone she is using has me curious and the fact that she actually invited someone over is rather interesting as well. Putting down my book I look toward the doorway into the family room knowing that she will be coming in.

As she steps in I let out a small gasp. Standing up quickly I move towards her and grab her face tilting it towards the light so I can get a better look.

"Who hit you? Damn it I thought you stopped fighting" I whisper slightly menacingly as I take in her black eye.

"Just leave it alone Muriel. I didn't get in a fight with any one and I don't want to talk about it. So just drop it alright" she says as she wrenches her face out of my grip and walks into the room ignoring me as I try to grab her again to really get a good look at the damage.

"Miss. Finster?" I hear a slightly familiar voice behind me causing me turn around and leave my charge alone for the moment. Only to get another large shock.

"Ashley A?" this is just too unlikely. How did my little tomboy become friends with the little princess? I study her for a moment taking in just how much older she now looks.

With the way things were going I really should have known that the biggest shock was still to come and that I should have prepared myself some how. I should have sat down or somehow predicted it. Unfortunately I didn't and I think I almost had another heart attack.

"Mommy?" a small voice dragged my eye sight down only to see a smaller version of Ashley A. My eyes shift back up to Ashley A quickly and just stare at her in shock. She slowly begins to shift from foot to foot as she used to when she was younger and in trouble with me. After a minute she looks down at the ground blushing like crazy making me break out of my daze.

Looking down at the child again I notice she is now trying to hide behind her mother most likely nervous of me staring at her mother like that. Damn. Alright I can do this. Putting on my nicest smile I crouch slightly down to get a better look at the kid.

Of course my nicest smile didn't work and now she is hiding completely behind Ashley. Damn. I hear a small snicker behind me and turn my head quickly to glare at my charge. She grins and just shakes her head at me. Little hooligan.

Looking back at the smallest one in the room I take off my smile which seems to scare her more then my scowl and try again to coax her out from behind her mom. Ashley kneels down as well and brings her daughter in front of her. Ashley of course still looks immensely embarrassed and won't look me in the eyes.

Boy is this going well.

Alright time to bringing out the big guns.

"Hmm I haven't had any one your size in this house for a lot of years. So I'm not to sure what to do with you. I don't suppose kids still like ice cream these days"

Just as I suspected the little blond head shoots up and instead of fear in her eyes she is now looking at me as if I'm her new best friend. No one has ever said that I don't know how to deal with children. Bribery always works.

"My name is Muriel and what might your name be?"

"Sa'a. Icream"

Ah yes I have yet to meet the child who I could not bribe to like me with ice cream. Looking up at Ashley I see her smile slightly although she still won't look at me.

"Is it alright if she has a bowl? Would you like anything?" I ask as I begin to stand.

"She can have a bowl. No I don't need anything. Thank you Miss. Finster." Ashley says finally looking me in the eyes but still looking uncomfortable. Pity that bribery with treats stops working on children over the age of eight.

"You can call me Muriel Ashley; we aren't on the playground any longer"

She nods slightly before I turn and leave the room towards the kitchen.

Returning a few minutes later with one bowl of ice cream and a bag of peas for Elli's eye I hear Ashley talking with Elli.

"But you really could have warned me you know. That your guardian was Miss…… Muriel. O God that is just so weird. I'm calling my teacher by her first name."

I decide to stop for a moment to listen for Elli's response.

"I didn't think I had to tell you. I mean I'm sure she told you all that I went to live with her back in what was it sixth grade. She would have had to tell kids something about where I was. And as for it being weird calling your teacher by her first name try having to call Principal Prickly by his first name. Muriel and Hank throw a barbeque once a year for all the teachers to come too and I spend most my time trying to keep away from him because I just can't call him by his first name." I snort softly as I think about those barbeques and how much fun Prickly has chasing Elli around because he knows that she can't talk herself into saying his first name.

"Well she didn't" I hear Ashley snap back "Yes she told us that your guardians had pulled you out of our school and taken you to a boarding school but she never mentioned that she was the guardian."

"My guardian made me? That's not what happened I just couldn't go back to our old school. I fought with Muriel to not have too. Wonder why she took the blame?" Hearing Elli again I decide to make my entrance only to stop abruptly when Ashley talks again.

"Do you want us to leave so you can talk to Miss…. Muriel about what happened with the eye?"

Good topic go with it girls. I know full well that if Elli doesn't talk about it right now with Ashley I will not know what happened.

"No…..no you don't have to go since there isn't going to be any conversation. Just what am I suppose to say? 'Hey guess what Muriel I saw Vitto today. Isn't that great but oh yeah I think he's hooked on drugs and I'm going to guess the very bad drugs cause he looked like crap. We barely had a conversation before he asked for some money then sort of got mad when I said I didn't have any. Well any way one thing lead to another and he punched me in the face then went extremely pale as he stared at his hand. Finally he grabbed my bag and ran.' Hm yes I do believe that would go over well."

O my God. I feel my legs buckle and lean against to wall to hold me up. Well that wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Well you need to talk to someone about it. Why don't you talk to your old gang. I have no doubt that they would listen to you and be able to help you"

"They don't even know who I am. But I think they might be starting to guess. Hell tomorrow I'm supposed to go over to TJ's house with Mikey and work on a project. The way that the old crew is looking at me and keep whispering with each other has me thinking that they might be up to something. Not to mention they keep talking about back in the day and watching me for reactions. Any way I talked to you about it so everything is fine."

"The only reason you told me is because I met up with you right after it happened. And I meant talk to someone about how you're feeling about it and going into a little bit more detail then a simple step by step account of the event. And as for your friends maybe you should just tell them and stop running." I listen to Ashley reason and am slightly surprised that I find myself agreeing with her. When had she grown up so much?

"I am not running from anything or anyone. Just drop it alright. I really don't want to talk about it especially right now."

O Elli…. What have you been going through lately? Deciding it was time to enter the room I straighten away from the wall and stand there for a few seconds to make sure I can stand on my own. I put my nicest scowl on and walk into the room.

Elli and Ashley are sitting on the couch and Sara is on the floor completely oblivious of what is going on around her as she colors in a coloring book her mom must have brought with her.

Sara looks up when I enter the room and gives a small squeal of excitement as I place the slightly melted bowl of ice cream down on the floor with her not to worried about the mess she is going to make on the hard wood.

Looking up at Elli I throw her the bag of peas I brought her to put on her face trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"So what are you girls going to do today?"

Elli answers me after staring at me slightly to try and figure out if I had been eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Oh I promised Sara I would let her play with some clay in my studio and Ashley gave me permission to do a couple of sketches of Sara as long as I promised not to completely ignore her" I nod at her reply feeling relieved that she obviously decided that I hadn't been listening in.

"Well I'll leave you girls to it then. Don't worry about the ice cream I'll clean it later." This of course means Hank will clean it later but that is just a detail; the man is a neat freak. I leave the room to find a silent place to think; the girls conversation has given me a lot of facts that I need to sort out.


	21. Fight!

Chapter 20

_I know it has been forever since I last updated this story but I have lost all inspiration for it. However since I hate getting into a story and finding it abandoned I am going to finish it. The story was originally going to have five more chapters but I am going to try and wrap it up with one or two. _

TJ POV

There she is again.

I look out my window and down at Elli. Every morning around the same time she arrives at the neighbor's house and just stares at it like she's waiting for something to happen.

After the first day I saw her there I made a point of looking every day and almost everyday I catch her.

I watch as she begins her routine of standing looking at the house for a few seconds. She then begins to walk up the walk way and about half way there she freezes like a deer in headlights then she turns and high tails it out of there.

Right now she's in the walking up the walk way. I study each of her features as best as I can from where I am. I know that there is only a few more moments until she's gone again.

God why am I so fascinated by her? I admit that she's pretty but it's not like she's drop dead gorgeous. She just seems to have some kind of spark that Spin used to have.

I wonder if that's why I think she's Spinelli? Or am I just trying to see something that just isn't there?

I watch the last bit of her ritual of looking up at me for a moment and then turning and jogging away. Watching her until she is out of sight I let out a frustrated groan.

Last night we put our plan into action. Mike had arrived early with a couple of pictures of the old gang that we had gathered. We had placed the pictures around my room sporadically hoping that she might stop and look at them a little longer then strangers would and of course in the hope that it wouldn't look to planted. I had felt a little odd having so many pictures from elementary school in my room but a guy has to do what a guy has to do.

We had even gone so far as to turn my small TV on to wrestling hoping for some distinct Spinelli action for us to notice.

When she had arrived I was too shocked by her black eye to really pay attention to how long she looked at the pictures or if she acted like she had been there before. I had felt disgusted that someone could actually lay a hand on her and hurt her. When I had asked what had happened she had just shrugged it of and said she had been a little clumsy. An obvious lie but her tone had said she didn't want to talk about it and that was final.

Luckily Mike had been able to get over his surprise of seeing the black eye before me. While I was picturing pounding the shit out the person who had hurt her he had focused on how she was reacting to her surroundings. Apparently she did end up looking at the pictures a little longer then people normally do but not so much longer that it would be considered odd. However one picture did get her to grin unfortunately it was our old class picture of everyone covered in mud except for me making a grin from a stranger not that unusual.

She had then turned to Mike and I stating that by the looks of the picture we had known each other awhile. If she was Spinelli she had definitely learned how to act which was not one Spinelli's skills in elementary.

We had all watched wrestling for a little while and she had shown interest but not with the same enthusiasm that Spinelli used to watch it.

By the time we had started and finished our project we were no closer to figuring out if Elli was really Spinelli.

The plan had crashed and burned.

"TJ you up?" mom bellowed from down stairs.

Looking away from the window and at the clock I yelled back at her "Yeah I'm up" and proceeded to get ready for school.

At School Lunch

"Well did you get any reaction out of her to prove that she is Spinelli?" Gretchen asked excitedly as she sat across from me in the cafeteria.

"Nada" I groan in exasperation. This was driving me nuts. Was she or wasn't she our Spinelli.

"I do have an idea." Mike said softly getting all of our attention very quickly. We watched as he shifted in his chair slightly obviously uncomfortable under all of our stares.

"What is it Miky" Vincent asks trying to encourage him.

"Well… It's just that… Menlow does seem to know her and what if we went and asked him. Or if we somehow got him to show us her file so we could check her name on it." Mike finally spits out.

We all look at him then at each other. It is incredibly simple and it might just work. Don't I feel like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner.

"I don't think that Menlow will actually show us her file. It goes against all sorts of school regulations. It was one thing in elementary school to get him do things like that but it is completely different now. However asking him what Elli's last name is might work." Gretchen says.

I look around the cafeteria and wave back at a group of guys that pass by us. I can't seem to focus on the conversation. My mind keeps wandering to where Elli could be. This is the first lunch that she has been in our school that she hasn't been in the library getting help from Gretchen.

Our group had originally gone to the library to drag her out of there if necessary and had been slightly startled when she wasn't already there. We had all then made our way to the cafeteria and grabbed a table that had the perfect view to the library so that we could grab her when she was walking towards it. However she still hadn't come.

Where was she?

She hadn't been at the school long enough to actually have developed any habits other then going to the library for lunch.

What if Lawson was giving her trouble again? Pausing at that thought I begin to feel anger well up in me. What if Lawson was the one to give her the black eye? The whole school had heard that Elli had put Lawson in his place several times now and that Lawson was furious. It wouldn't be the first time that Lawson hit a girl.

Trying to act casual my eyes dart around the tables in the cafeteria for Lawson. I relax slightly when my eyes fall on him sitting with his typical buddies.

I am turning back to the gang when Menlow walks by. It is so rare that he isn't in the office that it takes me a minute to process that this would be a perfect time to ask him some questions about Elli.

"I'll be right back guys." I say even as I'm getting up to follow Menlow.

"Wait up T.J., I'll come with you" I hear Gretchen followed by the sound of three chairs being pushed away. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had seen our perfect opportunity walk by.

Walking out of the cafeteria we walk down the hallway that Menlow had just taken.

"Hey Menlow! Wait up" Vince calls out causing most of the people to look at him oddly. It is very rare that anyone wants to talk to Menlow let alone the star basketball player.

As we walk by the various students in the hall they all give us odd looks. I guess we do make a rather odd group although at one time it wouldn't have been odd at all to see us all together.

Menlow turns to look at us and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Hi Menlow" Gretchen starts as we catch up with him. She pauses unsure of what to say now that we are talking to Menlow.

"Hello Gretchen, can I help you with something?" Menlow asks after an awkward silence.

Looking at Gretchen I feel my own eyebrow raise as she blushes slightly. Well well well. I'll have to file that away for a little later.

Seeing that she isn't going to be able to form a question any time soon I turn back to Menlow.

"Menlow we were wondering what you knew about Elli. You two seem to know each other and we were just wondering what you could tell me… us about her." I wince inwardly at how stupid that probably sounded.

Real smooth T.J. Real smooth.

Trying to fight back my own blush as I hear Vince snicker along with Mike I stare determinedly at Menlow. Who is looking at me as if I'm crazy.

I watch as he turns red and snorts then after a moment of snorting bursts out laughing.

I look at the others and see that they look just as confused as I feel.

"uh… Menlow are you alright?" Mike asks as he steps forward cautiously.

"Oh that's a good one" Menlow manages to say between his laughter now doubled over.

I am becoming more confused by the moment as well as a little annoyed I finally yell to get Menlow's attention.

"Menlow snap out of it"

He looks at me more than a little startled through tears in his eyes. I look around and notice more then a few people are looking at me puzzled. Opps I might of said that a little loud.

"You really don't know do you?" Menlow finally says after he studies each of us thoroughly.

"Listen we just want to know a little bit about her. She doesn't really talk about herself at all. And well there is just something about her." Gretchen finally pipes up breaking out of her stupor.

Menlow turns to stare at her before he shakes his head.

"I can't tell you anything. I won't break her confidence but I would suggest that you go and talk to her. And when I say talk to her I mean TALK to her." He says and is turning away from us ending the conversation.

Desperation runs through me as I see another chance of getting to the bottom of this turning away. Before I even realize what I am doing I reach out and grab Menlow by the arm to stop him from leaving.

"Come on Menlow. Don't you think that we have tried talking to her? Asking her questions? She never answers. Not to mention we don't even know where to look for her. She wasn't in the library." I try to keep the desperation out of my voice but some how I think I failed when I seen Vince giving me an odd look.

Menlow once again studies me before sighing.

"Look, Elli has been nothing but nice to me and I am not going to break that confidence. However if I were trying to find her it wouldn't be in the library that isn't really her place. Try the art room she has full use of the room at any time." Menlow said as he turned away once more.

Without thinking I turned and headed to the art room.

"Um T.J. what exactly are you going to say to her?" Mike asks as he stepped into pace with me.

I paused for moment unsure of what I would actually say. How do you ask someone if they have been lying to you about who they are? Before I can think of a response a loud commotion down the hall catches my attention.

"Fight! Fight! It's Lawson and the new girl" Someone yells as they run by.

Without another thought I take off after everyone else who heard the call. I vaguely take notice that the others are right behind me. The only thing on my mind is getting to Elli before Lawson can hurt her.

I am going to tare him apart piece by piece if he has hurt even one hair on her head.

I start to push through the crowd that has gathered in a circle to watch the match. I scowl at them mentally cursing each and every one of them for not jumping in to help Elli. When I finally break through the crowd my mouth drops in shock.

Little Elli who looks like she could be knocked over by a strong breeze has Lawson backed into a corner and is pounding him.

"Holly hell" I distantly hear Vince even as I start forward to end the fight.

Lawson is obviously trying to fight back but every time he goes for an opening Elli blokes him and hits him again.

"If you ever try that again I swear I'll" I can hear Elli start to say but whatever she was going to say is lost by the crowd groaning as I catch her around the waste and pull her off Lawson.

I lift her slightly off the ground as she kicks and bucks trying to win her freedom to pound Lawson some more. But it's like an old dance that I had thought I had forgotten. I react with instincts that came from lifting Spinelli off of kids on the playground. I no longer have any doubts about who Elli is. Looking down at her I see that her shirt is ripped and I almost let her go to go after Lawson myself when I realize what most likely happened to start the fight.

Looking up I see that Lawson looks like he is about to try and hurt Elli as I'm holding her off him. Meeting his eyes I glare letting him know if he tries anything I will kill him myself without a second thought.

"Back away Lawson or I will let her go" I say in a tone that lets him know that if I do let her go it wont be her that he will have to worry about.

Vince is suddenly in-front of us and pushing Lawson away with Mike's help.

Elli jerks in my arms and I almost loss her before tightening my grip. She elbows backwards which I dodge barely but I can't help but grin. This is a routine that that I am remembering slowly but still it is coming back and if I am right then I can calm her down.

"Spin, calm down" still grinning I say in to her ear while I begin to carry and drag the struggling girl away.

"Let me go Teej, let me at him."

"Spinelli I'm not going to let you go" and like magic the girl in my arms stops fighting and turns to look at me in surprise.


End file.
